Stolen
by darlingharbour
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets centering around the pure adorableness that is Riley and Zane. Inspired by the song by Dashboard Confessional.
1. Sidelines

**A/N: Ahh! The first piece of my collections of drabbles and ficlets! It contains a bit of OOC. But its set in the distant future, where Riley and Zane have grown more comfortable in their relationship. xD Nothing too bad. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

_Sidelines_

"Riley?" Zane called as he looked up from his biology textbook. There was a test in a few days, and the two were studying outside of Degrassi during their free period.

The jock also turned his attention from the notes he had hurriedly scrawled down from the class before to meet his boyfriend (of almost five months now)'s gaze. He smiled instantly upon seeing the very mischevious expression his handsome face adorned. "Hm?" He hummed, feeling a burst of random happiness. _Today was a good day_, he thought.

He had passed the pre-exam (review if you must) with a whopping eighty-eight percent. Yes, Riley Stavros, quarterback of the football team, had suceeded on a test. It took a lot of effort, much hard work, and occasional missed practises (despite this, he still maintained his position in sports - the whole team wanted him to pick up his grades and they basically needed him) and it paid off.

"...You know, I could be your personal cheerleader."

This comment quickly snapped Riley out of thought, he cocked his head in both confusion and interest. "What?"

Zane chuckled, bemused that he had caughten Riley so off-guard. "I could be your personal cheerleader," He repeated.

Automatically Riley opened his mouth to question this sudden idea, but the boy stopped him from doing so. "No, listen," Zane resumed, a smile on his face all the while, "Think about it. You, playing the actual games, and me... cheering you on. It sounds perfect."

"You... a cheerleader...? Like wearing pom poms... and a skirt?"

At Riley's curiousity, Zane erupted into laughter. "Of course not!" He chirped, causing an embarrassed Riley to flush. "Shorts, maybe."

At once, the easily distracted football player stared thoughtfully into the atmosphere and remained silent for a few moments before shuddering lightly. Zane noticed this and frowned.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, concern faintly hidden in his voice, but was reassured that Riley was alright when he began to smirk from ear to ear.

"Too hot to imagine." He remarked, causing Zane to shyly return his glowing grin.

The pair shared plenty of laughter before leaning in for a quick kiss. Riley wasn't kidding of course.

* * *

So there's the first one, I hope you guys think this is worth continuing. If it is, review and tell me what you'd like to see. The drabbles will mostly be random (cause I roll like that xD) and most likely, fluff. Ziley/Rane ftw! And thanks so much for the amazing positive feedback on my other story concerning the two! I love ya guys. xo.


	2. Second Date

**A/N: Thank you guys who reviewed, favorited and saved this to their alerts! You are all so amazing, and your taste of couples is pretty sweet. xD Now on with the fic!**

* * *

_Second Date_

Riley scoffed. "Dancing lessons? Really?"

A bee flew by, and being the tough man he claimed he was, the jock swatted at it and missed. He narrowed his eyes at the insect while it continued to buzz happily (and annoyingly) around the two. Oh well.

Zane merely kept his lips pursed in concentration and simply nodded his head. It seemed he was about to break out it one of his trademark, breathtaking smiles, and he was struggling to withold it. For what reason, Riley didn't know.

It had been four days since their first official going out together, and six days since the dirty blonde boy had unexpectically and romantically kissed the raven-hued brunet. The first date had been at an easy going cafe, of course, they had to get (more) comfortable with eachother, and they figured it would be best there. Riley could still remember the exhilaration of dancing with Zane at Above the Dot, the enjoyment pulsating within his body. And when their lips met that fateful night, he felt something even greater. If that was even possible.

"C'mon," Riley reasoned, half-jokingly, "I'm not that bad, and like I said - I have moves."

The breeze picked up slightly, and as the two boys sat in the tree surrounded field, the sun kept blaring its warm rays. It was relaxingly calm. Another bright day it appeared to be, the bigger boy observed. Ever since he'd met Zane the weather had improved. It was amazing; coincidence or not.

"Hey," His boyfriend started, "I just want us to do something fun, I'm not saying your 'moves' are bad, but this could be awesome."

Zane's eyes connected with Riley's, and with them, he pleaded. "Just give it a shot, Riles."

The sudden use of his childhood nickname made Riley blush, but convinced him nonetheless. "Okay, fine," He agreed, causing the opposite boy to grin wildly, "But I swear, if the instructor starts hitting on me, its not my fault."

A more-than-confident, teasing smirk was already on his face and the quarterback's soft, gentle hands boldly darted forwards and brushed through Zane's thick, dark hair. This emanated a playful growl from the boy and he began to gaze at Riley lustily.

Zane chuckled. "Considering the instructor's me, I don't think you'll have a problem."

Riley grinned. Maybe - no, not maybe- this _will _better than he thought.

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short, but you know, busy, busy, busy. I really hope you guys like this, and I'd like to thank you all again for reviewing, faving, etc. Any drabble suggestions? Just hit me up. xo. **


	3. Look After You

**A/N: Thank you guys once again for the amazing feedback! I'm so glad your taking to these ficlets so well! It seriously makes me wanna blush, smile and weep in appreciation at the same time. I hope you enjoy this one; title's inspired by the song by The Fray. xo.**

* * *

_Look After You_

Its a half hour since classes have finished, and Zane's on his way to the apartment in which in it, he lives alone. Today was a relatively exceptional day, not his best, but not one of the worst. He grips his messenger bag - filled with unorganized duotangs, unsharpened pencils and one main, slightly messy binder for his schoolwork - and increases his pace.

He had left his cellphone at his residency, and needed it immediately. To text Riley of course.

Both boys had been busy with unneccesary amounts of assignments that morning and afternoon, too distracted to even acknowledge eachother in the crowded halls. Neither of them had taken offence, they both understood.

Riley had been given new plays for next season's football games, a little too early for Zane's liking, but he had to memorize it as soon as possible. Himself, on the other hand, had recieved a extra credit work sheet in calculus. He needed it dearly to pass to the next grade, as his average wasn't as good as he would've liked. So when the teacher offered, he accepted.

He'd get his boyfriend to help anyways.

Zane was nearly to the building when someone placed what he assumed to be a hand onto his shoulder. He instantly wheeled around to found out it was Riley. He was about to smile and greet his love happily, but when he saw the forming tears in the jock's beautiful eyes, he thought better of it.

That former happiness quickly transitioned into concern.

"Ri...whats wrong?" He asked, his thumb darting forward to gently wipe away the salty, leaking liquid that was now dripping onto the older teenager's cheek. Riley's lip quivered and he glanced around nervously to make sure no one was paying any attention to him.

Passersby weren't noticing that he was indeed crying, and he didn't want them to, he was too manly, as many people of Degrassi would assume. It was all because of his status. It was always because of his status.

"What's the matter?" Zane tried again, his forehead creasing with worry. He frowned. "Are you okay?"

The quarterback nodded prefusely, which signaled he meant no, he wasn't okay, and caused more tears to spill. "C-can w-we go into...?" He trailed off, stammering as he motioned towards the apartment enterance, and Zane hurriedly quickly proceeded to guide him to it.

He knew of Riley's fear of being spotted in public, doing something that would jeopardize his reputation. Although he had already come out to most of his peers, that hadn't changed a thing. But wailing like a scared, little girl would add fuel to the fire of his being a "fairy" as most homophobes would believe. He couldn't give the haters anything to talk about. No, he refused to do so.

Once they were in the (surprisingly isolated) lobby of the building, Riley broke out into broken, heaving sobs. Zane unhesitantly took him into his arms, the bigger boy's head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Some-somebody s-pray paint-ed my l-locker," the crying boy admitted choking on his words, as he remained in the very close position, with no clear desire to break out of the hold. Zane stroked his back lovingly, comfortingly as his arms continued to encircle his boyfriend.

"Its alright," He consoled, and reluctantly went on the ask, "What did it say?"

Another wave of pain and hurt washed over Riley as he cringed. "T-the wo-rrd...f..fag."

His voice was cracked and small, and whoever had done the idiotic, ignorant thing had managed in damaging Riley's new found attitude about his true self. Bitterness towards the unknown punk seeped into Zane, and he growled quietly.

It disgusted him how sickened people were of the two's gender preference. It was their lives, and they should care about whom they dated, or were interested in, not anyone else.

Slightly frustrated, Zane focused on soothing the obviously suffering mess that was Riley. His Riley. The sweet most, misunderstood person in the world, someone had done something so cruel to.

The only thing he could do at his time of need, was to be there for him. And thats what he planned on doing. Right now, in the moment, and the moments to follow.

* * *

This for me, is a sensitive issues most writers don't wish to face, but I decided to, because of this world. Certainly, I know of homophobia, it makes me sick to the stomach. Again, I really hope you all enjoy this. :)


	4. Much Better

**A/N: LOL, ahah - I just had to. Thanks SO much for the faves, reviews, alerts, etc! I've gotten so much feedback for this little piece of work, and it amazes me so. Thank you with all my heart! By the way, I apologize for the shortness of these drabbles, but this is the usual length of them, and if it bothers you, don't feel obliged to keep reading. They're all probably going to be like this, maybe longer. xo.**

* * *

_Much Better_

Riley watches the time go by, a clearly bored expression lingering on his face. He rests his face into his hand. Tick, tick, tick.

It feels like forever until the hand finally reachs the twelve, and when it does the bell rings throughout the school and the students rush up instantly and flock to the door.

He waits for the teenage traffic to pass and proceeds to leave when the doorway has cleared.

The boy swings his messenger bag onto his shoulders as he walks down the halls. Receiving a variety stares from a countless amount of schoolmates. From some people he knows and some from both envious and jealous freshies he doesn't know. The latter only look at him for a second before pretending something utterly dull as a wall is as fascinating as winter in july, just to avoid his gaze.

He chuckles, _these newbies are fun to mess with,_ he thinks.

His good friend, Peter, approaches the football star when he's at his locker and grins mischieviously. In a very Peter-like fashion he leans forward into the space between Riley and his locker to gain privacy, and lowers his voice.

"So I've heard you found someone else," He says jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows in interest. Inside, Riley would like to slap the smirk off his friend's face, but holds back, because a part of him is amused.

"Oh yeah?" He responds as he loads his textbooks onto the shelf, wondering where he'd heard about Zane. The answer strikes him not a second later: Anya.

"Is he... you know? A better ki-"

Riley cuts him off before he can finish, grinning wickedly. "Much."

Peter nods, and twists his mouth, a very usual thing for him when he's teasing. "I don't know what I ever seen in you," He comments, a hint of arrogance in his voice. He's referring to when Riley had tried to kiss him, except he was acting as if he had liked him in return. Peter also has the tendancy to get a little too caught up in his 'humor'.

Riley shuts his locker and smirks. "Me neither."

And with that, he walks away to meet up with his boyfriend. The two link arms, leaving Peter dumb-founded, his mouth a perfect "o".

* * *

**Okay, so thats not really Riley/Zane fluff, but its something! I really had to write it, lmao. How far do you guys want me to go up to? 50 drabbles? 100? Tell me, I'd love to hear suggestions. **


	5. Supposed Sin

**A/N: This is much different writing than I usually leave myself with, so if its as horrid as I believe, I apologize. Some promised angst will be appearing in later chapters once I know how to write it properly, lmao. Its short, again I know, and the topic gets me really aggravated. Thanks so much! xo.**

* * *

_Supposed Sin_

Upon the messy array of blankets and sheets were the two forms of teenage boys. Their lips were interlocked in a passionate battle of dominance, their arms in a tangle. Hands slid and roamed each other's defined -but still clothed- bodies.

After a while of this satisfying, never-ending war between the couple, the smaller boy pulled away. His breath coming out in short pants.

"...Do you believe in God?"

Zane's curiousity goes unanswered as he's pulled in for yet another furious embrace of lips, but Riley seperates them and nods his head shakily.

"Yeah...I do," He hardly manages, and a slight tip of his head indicates that he means to return the inquiry but can't grasp the ability to speak. Zane doesn't respond and instead, asks another question.

"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

Riley slightly winces. He knows what exactly what he's asking. What he meant to ask was if they - together - were wrong. A man and another man entwined in a relationship together. The sudden topic worries him, makes him think his boyfriend is having second thoughts. But based upon the (lust-filled) gleam in Zane's eyes, thats not the case.

He's simply wondering.

Reluctantly, the football player stops attempting to continue their actions further, knowing that the charming boy beside him won't quit until he gets more knowledge on the subject.

"No, not at all."

Its true, because although the bible and religon (he's roman catholic) hint towards the movement against homosexuality, not one word can convince him otherwise. Convince him that only opposite sex couples are appropriate. _Its a lie_, he thinks, it shouldn't matter what gender the person he loved was.

Zane still looks a bit confused as he ponders what he's just said. Riley rubs his back gently, reassuringly, finally on the verge of catching his breath. "If it were," He says honestly, "I wouldn't give a damn anyways."

This statement lures a dashing grin from his lover and Riley gazes at it, amazed, like always.

"Good," Zane agrees, "because I wouldn't either."

Lips meet lips once again and the very arguable discussion slips, forgotten, from both minds.

_

* * *

__  
Inspired by the lyric: "Soaked in sin, baptized by your kiss and now I'm born again."_

**Review? :)**


	6. Of Roller Coasters & Cotton Candy

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, etc! This is turning out to be my most successful work ever, thank you so much! You guys are so amazing! xo.**

**

* * *

**

_Of Rollercoasters & Cotton Candy_

Ever since he could remember, Riley loved carnivals. His dad always took him to the visiting/traveling amusement rides since he first turned four, and he'd been infatuated with them ever since. So when he heard that the fair was going to be in Toronto for the upcoming weekend, he didn't hesitate to make plans with Zane so the two could share the beloved experiance. The other boy accepted, desiring the same thing.

-x-

That was where they were now, in a bare parking lot filled with games, ticket booths, food stands and of course the main attractions, the rides themselves. He grinned and inhaled the fresh scent of the sugar-filled cotton candy. He made a note to buy some later, so he wouldn't devour it now and end up regretting it while on a nauseating machine. Ugh, his stomach churned at just the thought of it.

He grabbed Zane's hand and led him to the tilt-a-whirl, a personal favorite. The line was somewhat long, but they had plenty of time. It was definitely worth it, he thought.

-x-

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die," Riley repeats over and over as the cart swings upwards. Zane grins in bemusement.

The ferris wheel had always been the one ride the quarterback could never conquer. And foolishly, he believed that with his boyfriend by his side, this time would be different. He was wrong. He was five times more panicked than he had been all the previous years he had gotten on the damn thing.

"We're not going to die," Zane reassured, laughing softly as Riley's hands gripped the bar in front of them as if his life did actually depend on it. The frightened boy did not look amused.

"I shouldn't have come on here," Riley whimpered as the wheel completed one revolution and began another; he really, really hoped they didn't stop at the top anytime soon. Oh, that was the worst part of it all.

"Yes we are," The boy muttered quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. It was all because of his crippling fear of heights, a fear he hadn't revealed to anyone except Zane. Just seeing how far up they were from the ground shook him to the core, but the possibility of falling nearly killed him.

Zane exhaled, relaxed and shrank back against the seat.

How the hell is he relaxed? Riley wondered wildly, taking short and frenzied breaths. The only thing keeping him from crying out to the worker to stop the damn ride was Zane, and a hummable little tune in his head.

_Don't worry, be happy._

It was both infuriatingly stupid and calming, but that thought instantly dissolved when the machine slightly jerked to a halt, causing him to re-open his eyes. Bad idea.

The cart rocked back and forth, a reprecussion from the sudden pause - Riley almost suffered a heart attack. "Don't shake it!" He shouted, as if the teenager beside him was responsible for the terrifying movement. "Don't you fucking move it!"

He could see that they were at the very peak, above everyone and everything. The crowds below appearing as if they were ants. He clamped his lids shut once again.

The two waited in silence until the ride started up again, this time going backwards. It resulted in a - not so manly - shriek from the football star.

Zane chuckled at the sight. "Don't worry, I'll get the carnie to let us off."

Riley could only nod violently, clutching the teddy bear Zane had given to him tightly in one arm, and holding his lover's hand with the other. Thank God for Zane.

* * *

I'm sorry for the horribleness. Review? :)


	7. Always Be My Thunder

**A/N: Just a short, sweet fic about the fear of storms. The title is inspired by the song "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls, and this may be a little cheesy. Just needed to get this off my mind because of the constant storms that have been happening for three days straight. So yeah. Enjoy! & Thanks for your reviews, alerts, faves! xo.**

**

* * *

**

_Always Be My Thunder_

His fear of storms was somewhat evident. He was alone in his bedroom–alone in his whole apartment–as the ugly weather kept at making the young boy nervous in fright. It was working.

Currently he was sitting, knees to his chest, on his mattress; blankets twisted and awry both on and around his figure.

The clouds had blanketed the normally blue sky, and from the view of the window, he could see that he wasn't the only person staying in. The streets were barely filled with anything besides cars, and there was hardly any of those as well.

At this fact he felt slightly comforted. Being afraid of storms wasn't as embarrassing as he thought if other people had the same worry.

With a boom, thunder sounded and reverbrated throughout his entire body. Not long after, a bolt of lightning followed. He began to shake, and laid himself down gently on the bed.

"Its okay, its okay," Zane repeated, doing so to reassure himself it was alright. He'd be alright. Of all days, it had to storm whilst he wasn't with Riley. Why, oh, why wasn't his boyfriend here with him?

The though suddenly occurred to him. Riley!

He could certainly call him in hopes of comfort, there's no way he'd tease or taunt, unlike some of his new _friends_.

Another loud crack was heard and it chorused everywhere, he was sure of it. The teenager whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed Riley Stavros' number. Before he could press the 'call' button, though, a knock emanated from the door of his residence.

Zane growled lowly for being interrupted. Who could that be? Another flash of lightning illuminated his room for a brief second before fading. He jumped as he got up.

He walked slowly into the main enterance, thrusting the door open to come face to face with none other than his panting lover. He must've ran, Zane figured, amazed.

"Beat the rain," Riley grinned, motioning to the window where it was just beginning to downpour. Immediately, the smaller boy pulled the bigger into a hug, glad that he didn't have to be alone.

Within the first week of dating, Zane had confessed to the quarterback of his fright of thunder, so he wasn't surprised at all to know he came to help soothe him. In fact, he was relieved.

And after exchanging hello kisses, the two walked into the living room, hand in hand, where they lit candles (Zane had purchased them just in case–he'd heard about the notorious Toronto summer weather) and absorbed the romanticity of it all.

There was no actual cure for fears (as a part of it will remain in your subconscious) but Riley's company was sure close to being one, Zane thought as he snuggled leisurely into his love's warm body.


	8. Tease

**A/N: Thank you, thank you all! Each and every one of you readers are lovely. Especially for liking this couple. ;) Ahaha, anyways, on with the story! It's slight... teasing. xD**

* * *

_Tease_

Ah, early morning yoga. The greatest way to start off the first day of summer. For two reasons it was so enjoyable, one; it helped calm his extra-sensitive nerves, and two - Zane was there. He thought of this and grinned, realizing that his dawn consisted of two things he loved most in his current life.

The time was 6 AM, and the pink glow of the sky spread upon the city, basking the streets and buildings completely in beautiful, delicious shades of peach. Surprisingly, many people were out already, it amazed him, and made him wonder. _They're living good lives_, he assumed, also taking pride in the fact that he was amongst those seemingly happy folk.

-x-

The session was taking place in the park, and instantly upon arrival, Riley spotted the class (including Zane) setting up their multi-coloured mats. He increased his pace to join them, and once he did he pulled out his material and set it upon the ground like the many others.

Citizens of all sorts contributed to the small group, the majority of them being in the age group of middle-twenty's to late-thirty's. He and Zane were the only teengers attending. He smirked. His generation was so unaffected by simple, breath-taking rituals such as yoga. If it were up to him, the subject would be mandatory in gym class.

But of course, the guys on the football team (and a huge half of the male student body) would most likely laugh their immature asses off at the sight of seeing Riley unneccesarily bending and flexing to relieve his stress. Just the thought of this made him sigh in annoyance.

When Zane walked beside him, the irritated expression had vanished but was quickly replaced with confusion. What was Zane doing? He always - and Riley meant it - _always_ settled beside him!

His boyfriend continued to tread until he found his place in front of the jock. His mat already being set. The older boy started to protest this motion but was cut off by the instructor asking them to warm-up by stretching their limbs. Riley obliged, tossing aside his questions. For now.

Almost instantly, the answer revealed itself. Zane had purposely moved to the front of him so that when they were asked to bend and such (in some very appealing positions), he would be teasingly taunting his lover with his body's abormally hot flexibility. This theory was confirmed when Zane looked over his shoulder, a devilish smirk planted on his lips.

A slight blush on his cheeks after being admitted to such a view, Riley went on to enjoy the lesson more than he usually did.

He was most definitely going to get Zane back, he conspired. Maybe next meeting he'd go shirtless...


	9. I'll Run

**A/N: Is it just me or does it seem like Zane would be a tap dancer? I think so, so I made him one in this. Lmao. I'm sorry for the football scene, not really into that sport, and can't really build momentum. The title is inspired by the song of the same name by the Cab. Enjoy. xo.**

* * *

_I'll Run_

Two minutes left and the game is tied. The whole crowd is practically on their feet in anxiousness and anticipation. One final touchdown and the championship is theirs. The whole season has come down to this; to one nerve wracking showdown between the two opposing highschools. It's heart pounding and sweat emanating. Both of which are happening to the teams and the coaches.

But Riley's thoughts are far from the prospect of scoring the game winning goal. All he's focused on is finishing the damn thing so he could make Zane's dance recital.

Yes, it was very important to him to secure Degrassi's legacy in football, but it was even higher in his priorities to make it to his boyfriend of six month's first tap-dance concert. The boy had signed up not even four weeks ago, and already he was a star in the making. Riley would know because he went to every practise, watched every routine. His lover was amazing, that should be no surprise.

Every movement he made sent shivers down the observer's spine. He was that enticing.

And he wanted nothing more to be there for him, to be seated with the audience of family members and friends of the members within the dance class. Taking in the magnitude that is Zane, and others just as talented. He desired this, but when he noticed that the last football game of the year fell on the exact same day as Zane's debut, Riley immediately thought of feigning an injury.

That couldn't be so, he owed the school one last victory, before he graduated, so he attended and played his very best. Through out this though, the only thing on his mind was getting to the dance hall on time. The starting was ten minutes from now, and he had to wrap this game up quickly. So he decided to go for it. He waited for the throw from his fellow player and once it configured, he ran as fast as he could to the opposite side of the field, towards the target area.

Riley watched as the ball soared, spinning in a entrancing cycle. This didn't faze him, and he grew deaf to the crowd's very loud cheers and shouts of encouragement. All that was audible was the repeated and frantic beating of his heart heard within his ears.

He dodged attacks from the rival team, even forcing such upon those in return, grunting as exhaustion set in. He was almost there. Just a few sprints away.

The ball landed swiftly in his hands and he clutched it tightly, making aim for the destination.

He slowed, knowing fully well that he reached said area, and stopped completely. The volume of the surrounding people increased, signalling that he had done it. He had won the game.

And before he could even think of celebrating as more than cheerful friends and many others rushed to him, he used the rest of his stamina to run to his car.

-x-

When Riley arrived, it was only a few minutes until the show, but Zane was happy nonetheless. He was surprised, actually, and he stared at the athlete incredulously. "You're here," He said, reeling from shock. The other boy had just participated in a seemingly never-ending game, a championship one at that, and still managed to make it one time to see him perform. It amazed him how much his boyfriend was comitted to being there for him.

"Yep, this is me...in the flesh," Riley joked, trying to catch his breath. It had taken a lot of energy to run the field a dozen times, that was certain.

Zane blinked and instantly encircled his arms around the jock in immense appreciation. "I would've understood if you hadn't made it," He offered honestly, because it was true. He'd wouldn't have minded at all. Riley deserved a rest from the tiring sport.

He grinned and with his face buried in the smaller teenager's neck, he shook his head. "I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had missed your big dance number."

The two seperated as a stage director passed by. "Its thirty seconds until the curtain opens," He warned Zane, who in turn, nodded and glanced back at Riley.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," The heaving jock returned.

They leaned in for a peck of encouragement, and with it granted, the two reluctantly walked away.

"Break a leg!"


	10. Red Heart

**A/N: I got a suggestion to do a few holiday-themed drabbles, so I'll get started on that as soon as possible. For now, try and settle for this few days late (and quite short) Canada Day celebration ficlet. Title inspired by the song by Hey Rosetta!.**

* * *

_Red Heart_

Zane Park sat underneath the twinkling panorama of stars spanning across the dark, summer night sky. It was the evening of July 1st – Canada Day as it was known to the country – and the whole city was anxiously waiting for the fireworks that were set to begin any minute now.

Beside him was his boyfriend, Riley Stavros, and together they lay on a fleece blanket, their eyes on the wonderous beauty that was before them.

A tradition, the fireworks were, and today marked the first time Zane would experiance them in Toronto. What made this fact even more special was that Riley was with him. He felt as if sharing this pleasure was incredible, beyond words.

He cared so much for the other boy, and couldn't imagine being in the same position with anyone else. Yes, it was an extraordinary finish to an extraordinary day. He still had the Canada flag temporarily tatooed on his left cheek and he grinned at the rememberance, since earlier on Riley had been the one to put it on him. And in return, Zane had painted the jock's handsome face in the colours red and white.

Riley chuckled, breaking Zane from his thoughts. "5...4...3..." He counted down in anticipation for the main event. "2...1..." Said teenager finalized as an explosion of bright lights erupted.

How he knew what time they would start, Zane did not know. It was both cute and mind-boggling.

The couple watched in awe as fireworks danced across the sky, lighting up every surrounding area. It was wonderful to behold such a sight with the person who meant the most in his life.

Zane sighed in content as he and his love continued to gaze at the illuminations that shot across the heavens as if they were comets. He found himself hypnotized until Riley leaned his body over the other's to connect his lips to Zane's.

After a moment of sensual, romantic kisses, the pair pulled away.

"Happy Canada Day," said Riley, laying back again, this time with a bigger grin on his face.

"Happy Canada Day," Zane returned, happier as well.

The two snuggled closer to eachother, dazed as they watched the sparks fly.


	11. The Little Things

**A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Just know that it means so much to me, and a HUGE thanks to the handful of faithful reviewers who have been with me from the start. :) And to the readers just joining my little collection: welcome, and I hope you like what you're reading! Much love.**

**Oh wait, before I go I should mention that this is just something to please you all while I work on a Christmas-centered special due out in the next few days. I haven't yet captured the emotion of the holidays, and I hope my next drabble will do so. Okay, this is getting ridiculously long enough. xo.**

* * *

_The Little Things_

Riley Stavros' eyes fluttered open slowly. The apartment was quiet, and pure sunshine was cascading through the drawn blinds. Faintly, the sound of a running tap could be heard, and at once he realized it was Zane.

The boy yawned, feeling both seemingly heavy from his relaxing sleep, and refreshed. It wasn't to be unexpected, he had after all, spent the night with Zane.

They hadn't done anything besides snuggle, but that by itself was enough for the pair. The intimacy of their relationship needed not to be rushed, but to be handled delicately. Riley was nervous about being with a guy in a sexual way, and his boyfriend understood. That reason alone made Riley love him even more. If that were possible, because already he was infatuated with the spunky, young Degrassi newbie. But who couldn't fall for that heart-stopping smile?

The jock made no effort to move at all, and preferred to slither comfortably against the silky smooth sheets. He had slept over only once before this, and now, something was different. With a curious expression on his face, Riley cautiously sniffed the comforter. Oddly, he noticed a difference.

Last time he had laid in the bed, the covers and such had smelled a bit more... soapy, and harsh. That indicated that it was from the expensive powder Zane used for laundry. Now, the scent was that of a lavender kind. Meaning he had changed products. He couldn't say he didn't like it, because well, he did. He thought it was cute for Zane to choose something so wonderful-smelling.

And speak of the angel (he really couldn't call his love the devil - he was far from it - although it was just an expression) he happened to walk in the exact time he had begun his ponderings.

Riley, a bit more energized than before, grinned up at the other teeneger. Who, was only clad in a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Riley forced his thoughts not to wonder to ideas on what might happen if he were to "accidently" caused the material to slip from its secure, tight location. Or what would take place if he were to seductively run his fingers across Zane's shirtless chest. Instead, he concentrated on the warmth of the blanket atop him.

"Good morning," Zane greeted, returning Riley's enthusiastic beam before walking into the bathroom just located next to the door of the bedroom. He was presumably getting dressed and preparing for the day before him. In about three hours time, he was due for a dance practise, and then an audition.

"You've changed your detergent," The athlete called out, his intentions not quite clear. He wasn't sure if he wanted his lover to hear or not. But, by his re-emergance from the bathroom not a few minutes later, he had indeed caught the words.

"So you noticed, huh?" He smirked slightly, doing so only for fun. Riley blushed.

"Well...yeah."

"You like it?"

He meant the scent, and the boy who remained on the mattress nodded.

"Good, 'cause I'm not using anything other. I can hardly afford rent." Zane joked, resulting in the couple erupting into effortless, sincere laughter.

Riley let the air settle before getting up and offering his honest opinion.

"Ah well, I like simplicity."

And with that, for the rest of the morning (or until Zane's rehearsal) the two held eachother in the fresh-odoured sheets; soaking in the both the signifigance and insignifigance of the little things that made their lives worth living.

* * *

Review, please? :D


	12. My Mistake

**A/N: Still working on that X-Mas ficlet. Don't worry, its coming soon. For the while, please enjoy, or hate/love this drama-filled drabble. Oh, and I apologize to Fiona lovers. I adore her, but she was the only one to fill the shoes of this homewrecker, lmfao. xo. **

* * *

_My Mistake_

He refuses to leave the door until it opens. Until then, he pounds as hard as he can. It hurts for the first half-hour, but within the following minutes, his (white) knuckles numb. His knocks become frantic, slow, and then frantic again. Sometimes, he throws a few kicks in. Gentle, pleading ones. And although kicks aren't supposed to be classified as gentle, this time is an exception. He doesn't want to damage the door, he's already damaged things enough.

One of those things happens to be Zane's trust, and he knows its going to be a while before he earns that. But, he can't think ahead, he's too busy trying to get the boy to let him in to explain.

Explain what? Riley's "betrayal".

Two days ago, the jock had been on what was supposed to be a study session with Fiona, and unexpectedly, she had pressed her lips to his. Of course, he pulled away, and instructed her to back off.

"I'm not straight," He recalled saying to her, the guilt of their (or her) previous actions not sinking in quite yet. By now, almost everyone had known that Riley Stavros, quarterback of the Degrassi football team, was gay. She on the other hand, didn't want to believe this.

The Manhattan native pretended to be appalled, and started to protest his statement. He cut her off by asking her to leave his house. By his request, he had almost received a slap. Luckily, he caught her small hand before it reached his face.

Then, grudgingly and reluctantly, she left. He sighed, and then went on to ponder the idea of telling his boyfriend what had happened.

Riley didn't, of course, and went through the next day smoothly. But his streak of relief dissolved when he saw the sight of Fiona with Zane. He could only guess what she was telling him.

"_He came onto me - kissing and touching me and stuff_," Riley imagined her telling the clueless boy, "_I don't think he's as he says he is_."

Zane's expression was visible, it contained the look of hurt and confusion. At once, Riley wanted to run to his lover, and confront the rich, snobby-seeming girl, but held himself back. As much as he longed to do this, he had to get to class. One in which was very important to him - one needed to pass to the next grade.

So he hesitantly walked away from the scene (which he stood only metres away from) and proceeded to the Mathematics room.

Since then, that was last time he had seen Zane at school (as he had avoided the boy), so he rushed on foot to his apartment immediately after school, his sights set on apologizing. But the smaller teenager got there first, and denied Riley access inside.

Said boy was determined to wait. Even if it meant sleeping in the streching, crimson hallway.

"Go away!"

The voice, unexpected and loathing as it was, pulled his hopes higher. He had actually talked to him, even if it were a harsh command.

"Zane," He called, stopping his loud actions to listen to the movements inside the residency, and allow him to be heard. "Zane." He repeated, his heart beating much faster than his recent desperate pounding on the door. He wished it would settle down.

"I don't want to see you," came the muffled voice again. Riley shook his head.

"Zane, I'm sorry!"

"...I don't care!"

That had stung, but he known it wasn't true. He cared very much, infact, Riley could hear him crying slightly. That stung even more.

"Fi-Fiona," He stuttered at the name, disgusted by it - by her - but continued, "kissed me!"

A pause from both parties.

"Don't you get it, Zane? _She_ kissed _me_!"

The door pulled open, and instantly Riley was hit with a view of Zane he never wished to see again. The boy's face was almost dark, a frown pulled at his lips and tears stained his cheeks.

Riley also wanted to kiss those away.

"So you say," The pained boy countered, "how do I know you're not lying?"

Silence. The only thing audible was the footsteps of the people in the next apartment.

"Because I only want you!" Riley erupted, not giving a damn if he was too loud for Zane's neighbors, "Because I love you, and I don't want anybody else!"

Zane was silenced, considering his boyfriend's abrupt words. He was quite stunned at the outburst, but needed to hear more. He needed to know more in order to forgive him.

"Girl or boy," Riley continued, amazed at where his newfound boldness had come from, "I admit I made a mistake - or rather _she_ did. It meant nothing, if it isn't you I'm kissing, I don't think it will ever mean anything!"

The athlete was absolutely incredulous now, and was willing to go on and on until he convinced his love.

"I love you, and I really-"

"Okay, I've heard enough."

Zane's interruption caused Riley to look downwards at his shoes. He believed for a moment that he was going to dismiss him, or worse, _break up_ with him.

"I forgive you."

The three words resulted in a joyous Riley, him beaming more than ever before. He was happy, excited, relieved all that once. He moved to hug the younger boy but he stopped him.

"But..."

Riley's eyebrows furrowed.

"If it happens again..."

"It won't."

"-don't come knocking, because seriously, you're gonna wear my door down."

The couple laughed briefly at Zane's joke, but embraced right after as if to confirm where they stood - feeling wise.

"I'm truly sorry," Riley offered again.

"I believe you."


	13. Away From The World

**Update: Fixed - spelling is corrected. It was horrible. My apologies.**

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates, which when I think of it, isn't really severe. Before my absence (was on a three day trip) I was adding drabbles like crazy. My apology is genuine, though, because I'm not even started on the Christmas ficlet. I kept putting it off, and when I did begin it, one of my family members carelessly closed the document. I was angry like you wouldn't believe. Haha, anyways, enjoy this. Just don't mind the fact that this is slightly uninteresting. I do not know anything about dancing, so excuse me if this is awful. xo.**

* * *

_Away From the World_

Zane couldn't say he was surprised when he found Riley dancing to a voiceless, classical song in his bedroom. He knew he danced privately; Zane watched him a few times before. To the older boy, it was a secret, guilty pleasure. One he kept away from the world.

He could say, though, that he was a bit enthralled by his movements. Because they were absolutely hypnotizing, and he was sure if anybody else caught a glimpse of this sight, they'd agree.

As the smaller boy observed from a slit of the quarter-opened door, the jock was so consumed by his activity that he didn't notice his boyfriend slipping stealthily into the room. He quietly and cautiously took a seat upon the mattress covered in a messy arrange of blankets.

Another reason Riley didn't sense his presence was the fact that he kept his eyes closed while he swayed his body swiftly. It was beautiful, and wonderfully adorable. Arms spread above him, his sexily (and not too) thick legs below sweeping across the whole diameter of the unfurnished floor, the minor piano notes flowed from the stereo that perched upon the surface of his desk.

The style he seemed to be heavily practised in was of a less emotional contemporary genre. Zane didn't expect anything as rough as hip hop, yet he hadn't counted on such a soft choice of rhythmical dance.

Riley kept on his graceful hobby, and when he was finished, the last of the instruments slowed to a halt as he did the same.

He was left panting in exhaustion, his sweatpants and his wife-beater were shrouded with a sheet of sweat; as he had been doing this far longer than Zane had arrived. Said boy stood up from the position on the bed and began to clap. Startling the heaving teenager and causing him to snap open his eyes in response.

"Zane! Why-"

He wheeled around, and before he could question why his lover was watching him, or why he had not called first before coming, Zane pressed his lips to his. The kiss was gentle, tender, it was to show that Zane was both proud and in awe of the athlete's ability.

Moments later, the two pulled away.

"You're more amazing than I ever could have imagined." Zane's voice was reassuringly smooth as he practically whispered the compliment.

Riley turned a pale crimson. "Oh please."

"No, I'm totally serious." Zane said, trying hard not to break out into one of his signature grins in fear of convincing Riley otherwise.

"If you weren't my boyfriend..."

"Than I'd say the same thing." he refused to deny the quarterback's talent. It was true, he was gifted in something other than football. And this confession provoked a more than happy expression on Riley's handsome face.

"Thank you," He returned, with a gracious smile tugging at his lips, "but you're the real dancer in this relationship." He then went on to rejoin his boyfriend in a loving kiss.

"If only the world could see you..."


	14. Fixed to Cut

****

A/N: This one was inevitable. I was about to fall asleep, until the idea of this hit me like a train. Unlike almost all of the others, this one doesn't have a real happy ending. *Cringes in fear* Don't hurt me! Haha, anyways, could maybe some of you take a look at my new Riley/Zane oneshot? I'd really appreciate it.

**Also, thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! It means so much to me that you're not tired of my over-sappiness yet! Lmao. All reviews and saves to favorites and alerts keep my happy candle ablaze. Okay... that was cheesy. xD**

**On with the fic! Which happens to be set five years in the future. Based off the song 'Fixed' by Stars. xo.**

* * *

_Fixed to Cut_

_Dear Zane,_

_It's been a few years since we've talked... or seen eachother... or both. I know that this letter won't change that. I'm not expecting it to, let alone to see your face again. _

_I don't deserve anything near that. _

_Before I waste any more of your time, I shall get to the reason I'm sending this. The purpose of my writing you, is to make it known that _she_ didn't mean anything. What her and I did together didn't mean anything. It was a mistake... although, that doesn't matter right now. I can't change what happened. No matter how many times I apologize. So I won't bother asking for forgiveness. I want it, but I can't have it. That, and you._

_I'm pretty sure I don't mean anything to you anymore. But you still mean everything to me._

_That night... I was scared. I guess I was afraid of loving you, of loving another man. It sounds stupid in written words, but it's true. I was a coward, so like always, I ran. __I ran and did something to hurt you. And despite my previous statement that no matter how much I apologize it won't get me anywhere, I'm sorry. I really am._

_You don't know how much the image of you, devastated, breaks my heart. It's one image that will never leave my mind. For many nights, I was void of sleep because of it. It partly remains that way. Sometimes, I even dream of waking up next to you._

_Revealing this is pitiful. Pity is far from what I seek from you. _

_I don't hope for a response__. Right now, I already feel a fool, for bringing back these memories that surely you have forgotten now. For re-filling your mind with these disgusting confessions. Maybe I shouldn't mail this. It wouldn't be the first letter I've written but haven't sent. There's a bunch sitting in my closet right now. In a messy pile, building up within the past five years or so. _

_I miss you so much it kills me. I love you, but I can't be with you. I'll be sure to do it again._

_Like I said, I'm a coward... you always told me otherwise. That was why I fell for you in the first place. You always brought me out of my selfish, and self-conscious shell. For that, I love __you more. I guess I just wanted to remind myself of what you were to me: e__verything I wanted. Everything I needed. You still are, but I don't deserve you. _

_In the two years we've been together, I don't think I ever had._

_And without you, I've done the most growing up possible for somebody as immature as me. For that, I love you _even_ more._

_Sincerely,  
__Riley._

He looked up from the tear-stained paper. He absorbed the letter; every word sunk in. To Zane, Riley would always be what he was in his words: self-depricating. He wanted to change that, and maybe, with the sting of heartache lessening, that could happen soon.

_What you want, you are, you always were  
__What you want, you are, you always were_

_When the plans fall, changing hands  
__What are the changes of winning?_

_You, you hold my heart_

* * *

Review? :)


	15. A Merry Christmas

**A/N: Nothing really to say today. Which is weird for me because I practically have a rant prepared. xD Well, thank you so much to the faithful reviewers! This story has hit 5,000+ hits. It's the most for any of my work, so thank you times a million! And again, I'd love it if you guys would (who haven't already) take a look at my new Riley/Zane oneshot. Hope you enjoy. Oh wait, I'm also not sure if Zane is new to the city, but I'm writing him as if he was xo.**

* * *

_A Merry Christmas_

Its the 25th december, and the city is covered in snow. From rooftops, this is a spectacular view. Masses of white on every building, every street. From below though, in the actual coldness of the weather, it's a blessing that's hard to love.

Riley observes this on his way to Zane's. A medium box is in his hand, wrapped in green printed paper with a sparkly blue bow on top. It wasn't exactly 'manly', but it was for his beloved, so it needed to be as fancy as it possibly could. Although, the decoration was just going to be ripped and torn apart, so he couldn't understand why it needed to be so grand-looking.

He shrugged it off; it was just another tradition of Christmas. One he probably wouldn't ever understand.

The snowflakes continue to drift around him, filling the atmosphere with a precious and delicate breeze.

* * *

When he reached his destination, he could smell the scent of restaurant-cooked turkey. Neither could have made the meal of course, but they wanted to share it together. So they'd ordered in.

Zane appeared from behind the door, smiling at the arrival his boyfriend.

"Mistletoe," he pointed out, and as Riley directed his eyes to the door frame above them, Zane took the opprotunity to steal a kiss to the other boy's jaw. The kiss causing plant did not appear to be anywhere near them. Riley grinned at Zane's deception.

"You could've just asked," he muttered as he leaned forward for a more direct meeting of lips.

* * *

After supper, the two (very full with all the food they had purchased - which happened to be alot) shuffled into the den to exchange the presents the had boughten for eachother. Riley, taking a seat on the couch with Zane following suit, blushed slightly before clearing his throat.

"I... I'm really glad to have met you," he said, meeting his love's eyes, but only for a second, "and these holidays couldn't have been better than with anyone else."

It was obvious that he was shy, and unable to get the emotions he was feeling into words, but Zane understood what he was trying to say.

"Riles, I'm glad my first Christmas here is with you, too."

The simple sentence was all the jock wanted to say, and by a mere summoning up of words, he handed his gift to Zane. "It's not much..." He started to say, but was interrupted by his boyfriend's enthusiastic cry of appreciation.

"Cool!"

In his hands, the younger teenage boy held up a customized dark blue jersey with yellow colored stripes, which had the Degrassi football team's logo on the front, and the Zane's last name Park on the back. Immediately, it brought tears to his chocolate brown orbs.

"You're so amazing, making me feel as if I'm apart of something I'm not," he choked out, admiring the jersey in every which way. Riley smiled, glad he had made his lover so happy.

"Technically you are... you motivate me to play my absolute best, it's as if you are a player...a coach, even."

"I couldn't have asked for anything more, I love it. And you."

Zane darted forward and encircled his arms around Riley's body, feeling the quarterback respond as well. They remained in eachother's arms for a few more intimate moments before seperating. Zane watched as Riley unwrapped his present.

"I got you something... simular," he informed, not wanting to give too much away.

Nothing could be heard in the whole residency aside from the soft crinkling of wrapping paper as it was torn from the object it was hiding inside. And when the rectangular box was open, a gasp of both awe and disabelief came from Riley's lips.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed, turning the football in his hands, examining it. Unmistakenably, a signature could be read on the leather skin.

"Yep. Signed by Manning, himself."

Instantly, Riley's eyes widened and he excitedly hugged Zane, his emotion boatloads higher than gratitude. They pulled away, and the boy's excitement still lingered. But how could it not, seeing as his love actually got him a football signed by his favorite NFL player!

"H-how did you...?" he tried to say, but was too ecstatic to finish his question, Zane smiled.

"Found it on eBay, wasn't cheap, believe you me, because this is no forgery. I made sure of it."

He grinned and motioned toward the calligraphy on the ball, once again, he was enveloped in a lung-squeezing embrace.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," he croaked, laughing as he was let go of yet again, but silenced furthermore as Riley passionately sealed the couple in a kiss.


	16. Let's Play Pretend

**A/N: I had such a wonderful time writing this! With the image of these two (you'll see how they're described) dressed as they are, I was giggling all through typing. xD It was too cute! I just had to! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, saves to favorites and alerts! I can't begin to tell you how much you guys make me happy. :)**

* * *

_Let's Play Pretend_

Riley groaned as he stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror in front of him. What he was seeing was humiliating. Absolutely cheek-reddening.

The jock was clad from head to toe in one huge, yellow costume that some-what resembled the oh so popular, and immensly cute pokemon Pikachu. It wasn't his idea, but Zane's. His boyfriend had endeavored to pick out an esemble for Riley to wear at the costume party they were going to, and managed to do so. Unfortunately. Personally, and gladly, he would've liked to go as anything else, but Zane had wanted to go dressed as related characters, so he went with it.

He should've argued to be Ash instead.

At that moment, Zane came into the bedroom, eyes lighting up immediately upon seeing the half amusing, half aw-emanating sight. He rushed to the embarrassed boy's side. "You look adorable, babe!" he exclaimed, clearly excited that Riley had tried it on with no hestitation (or so he believed).

The teenager in the over-sized suit scowled, attempting to cross his (short and stiff) arms.

"Don't you like it?"

Riley avoided Zane's eyes, if he looked into them, he would've lost his loathing for the childish attire. In fact, if he met his lover's gaze, he'd entirely forget the whole purpose for wearing such a thing. So he directed his attention to the tail attached at back of the garb. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt, and it was as annoying as well as long. Especially since that everytime he turned around, the apendage would hit everything around him.

"Not one bit," he mumbled, so low Zane couldn't have heard him, but as if he had supersonic hearing, he did. His lower lip trembled in disapointment.

Riley happened to catch _that_, and sighed in exasperation. Knowing fully well that he couldn't have the normally cheerful dancer's hopes of having found a creative and well-liked costume dashed. He couldn't live with that guilt of making Zane's infamous and infectious smile vanish.

"Okay, I do," Riley admitted, and it was true, now that he had seen how happy it made Zane, he _loved_ it.

"Yay!"

With that, the two tried to get around the large getup's material to meet eachother in a hug. When this seemingly effort-taking task was accomplished. Riley used his hand (or whatever it was called in the Pokemon realm) to brush through Zane's perfect hair.

"Okay Mr. Dressup, you've had your fun."

* * *

Review? :)


	17. Lovers Past

**A/N: A quick drabble I wrote right after Shannon Kook-Chun (a.k.a Zane Park) replied to me on Twitter! I was shaking all day! He is such a sweetheart, and to have him respond (and actually re-tweet a few of my own tweets) was mind-blowing. My life is complete... *sigh***

**If you want to know what he said to me, read my profile. HE. IS. THE. DEFINITION. OF. CUTE. Seriously. Haha, sorry, I'm kind of obsessed. But with a smile like his, who wouldn't be? ****Oh, and for you Riley/Zane fangirls out there, Shannon now knows of the couple name "Ziley", so I guess it's pretty much solid. xD I was pulling for Rane, but as long as they're together, I'm good! ;) **

**Thanks for all the reviews, saves to favorites and alerts, etc! I love you as much as I love these two! That rhymed. :) xo.**

* * *

_Lovers Past_

"Have you kissed anybody else besides me?" Zane abruptly asked with his voice muffled, the reason being his head was rested in the crook of Riley's neck.

The two were lying comfortly on his bed, legs entwined and the sheets tangled in between their limbs. They were stuck inside with nothing else to do, as a result of the frosty white blizzard that was clearly evident outside. To be honest, they'd rather not be anywhere else besides in eachother's arms.

"What?" Riley didn't seem to have caught the question.

Zane tried to be more coherent this time. "Is there anybody else you've kissed besides me?" He glanced at the jock's reaction, there was confusion and wonder to where the inquiry came from, but he answered nonetheless.

"Umm..." he started, not sure of how to name any of the people he had pressed his own lips to, "A few random girls." Those who he didn't remember were catorigized in one group, because he really didn't want to relive those brief affairs he had before hand. In this case, before Zane.

"One time I kissed Anya...I didn't know if I were straight or not then," he took it upon himself to explain the reasons for the action, but avoided Zane's eyes, "and Fiona. I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't... gay."

He looked up to Zane sheepishly, and saw that he was nodding. Taking in this information.

"Any boys?"

Riley hestitated before saying anything. Should he tell him that he'd kissed his bestfriend? What would he think?

He decided to reveal it anyway, his love would understand. "Peter."

Zane's eyebrows rose, prompting Riley to hurriedly blabble about how it didn't mean anything, he was the one who intiated it, and that his feelings weren't really returned.

"Its okay," He giggled, half-relieving and half-confusing Riley. Maybe it was the cocky part of him, but the athlete presumed that maybe his lover would get jealous, or protective. He was slightly disapointed that he was neither, but was more disapointed in himself for hoping for such a juvenile thing.

"As long as I'm the one kissing you _now_." With that, he leaned upward and planted his lips upon Riley's. After a few minutes of this, the couple pulled away. With Zane grinning, but with Riley suddenly frowning.

"Now tell me who you've kissed," he demanded, a little put of by the younger teenager's kissing experiance. Zane couldn't help but laugh.


	18. Nostalgia

**A/N: A/N: Riley's a bit OOC, although I like to think that how I've written him is a side of him we (the viewers/fans) haven't seen...yet. I apologize for excluding Nathan (from 'Bad Medicine' I believe) in the last chapter but I hadn't known his name at the time, and hadn't bothered to look it up. Sorry! Thanks for pointing it out to me, guys. I appreciate it!**

**Also, I always make Zane an aspiring dancer, but this time I've turned him professional. Yup, in my head he's that good. I think this might be one of my better drabbles. I like it more my others, for some reason. ****Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to review, save to favorites and alerts, etc! You guys are the best! *plays Zane and Riley's kiss on nonstop repeat for your entertainment* Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_Nostalgia_

"Our first week apart," Riley marveled, saying the four words very slowly, as if he were tasting them.

He had about two days notice that the couple were planned to part, and still couldn't believe it. He couldn't help not wanting Zane to leave, though, because during the four months they were together, him and Zane hadn't been without eachother for longer than a day at the least. They had grown accustomed to eachother's company. It just worked that way; neither could function (much) without the other. Didn't almost all lovestruck couples experiance this feeling of inseperation?

He wondered about each and every thought of his lover going away for the next several days. He was going out of town to attend an audition (just one out of many he had opted to go to through out his recent career as an official dancer), but this one was more special than most - it was one that could determine if he had a future in dance.

Of course, he was amazed and inspired that Zane, his Zane had the chance to become a huge star in the world of contemporary. With his endless bundle of talent, and his extraordinary stage presence, he could rule that realm.

But as he was getting ready to put on a performance the observers would hopefully never forget, Riley wished Zane would have told him earlier (about a week before), so he could've made plans to help him distract himself from the fact that his boyfriend was a nearly a province away. But he hadn't had enough time, so he was stuck spending the first night alone. He sighed. This earned a concerned glance from the departing boy.

"I won't be gone for long, Riles," he said, trying to ease the athlete's worries, but instead only made him more wistful.

"Yeah, you will," he muttered grimly, a very different look for the quarterback of the Degrassi football team. Besides Zane, Peter and occasionally Anya, no other student of the highschool ever saw him as somber as he was now.

Despite his love being heavyhearted at the moment, Zane laughed, believing that the older teenager was just being dramatic. "Its not like it's forever," he reminded Riley, "I'll be back soon, and when I am... we'll _reconcile_ in more ways than one."

At this surprising remark, a shiver shot throughout Riley's entire body. Never had he heard his lover talk so... seductively. This tactic to cheer him up proved to work (although what Zane said was true, he'd make sure of it), and he was left blushing, a smile tugging at his reluctant lips.

"Ah, there it is," Zane narrated as he caught a glimpse of the more happier countenance. He brought his own body against Riley's in a soothing hug.

"I'll miss you," he heard the jock whisper quietly in his ear, and couldn't help but want to postpone his trip. Knowing fully well that that wasn't an option, as much as he would've liked it to be.

"I'll miss you too. Whenever I'm gone. Or you're gone. _Always_."

* * *

Review? :)


	19. All The Way To You

**A/N: Oh, what a coincidence. xD 'Stolen' came on right as I started writing this. It's amazing how everyone (including my WMP shuffle) is encouraging me to continue this story. ****By the way, if you guys could take a look at September In The Rain's new Riley/Zane story 'Crazy About You', I'd be soooo happy! Not that I'm not right now, but I'd be happier! I swear, you guys will become addicted with just one read.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts, etc! I couldn't have made it this far without your guys' amazing feedback! 'Ziley' forever! This drabble was inspired by the song by the Armchair Cynics. (Amazing band btw.)**

* * *

_All The Way To You_

Whenever Riley was feeling low, or was feeling like the confused boy he was, he'd immediately run to Zane. He couldn't help it, he had done it so many times before that trying to stop himself now would be totally useless. Besides, his boyfriend never grew tired of comforting him, he knew it because he'd never get excuses for him to leave, or an eye roll that told him he should figure out things on his own. Instead, Zane would always welcome him with open arms, waiting to embrace him comfortingly. And each and everytime, it never failed to cheer him up.

Sure, the physicality of it was nice, but knowing he had someone to lean on in times of need amazed him, soothed him. Made him regain the confidence his lover said he'd always adored about him. He smiled at the thought.

And occasionally, Zane needed reassuring, too. When the pressures began to build, buckle and threaten to bring him down. He'd be the one to come to Riley. And of course, Riley would never dare push him away, after all he'd done for the athlete. Never would he do such a thing.

"Thanks," Zane would say, after remaining in Riley's arms for a large amount of time.

They could go on without speaking for hours, but could also have conversations wordlessly. Through eye and body contact. It was one of the many things in their relationship that could never change. No matter how many hardships they had endured, or had to endure.

"It's nothing compared to what you do for me," Riley replied truthfully, having no desire to release the teenager from his loving enclosure. He rest his head against the pillow, while Zane lay his on his lover's chest. Rising and falling in time with his breath.

Zane stayed silent, and the jock knew that he was slowly falling asleep, he could tell by his constant yawning and previously muffled words.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered, pressing his lips against the unconscious boy's temple.

_Like a drunk in the dark, I stumble all the way to you._

* * *

I was unsure of this at first, but I think I like it. Review? :)


	20. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Again, nothing to write here besides an extremely huge thank you to the faithful and ever so lovely reviewers that always give something grand to look forward to. :D It means so much to me, especially the saves to favorites and alerts. I can't believe I made it to 20 drabbles! Thank you for staying with me, and not getting bored of my corniness. Ahahah. **

**Shameless plug: I have yet another Zane/Riley fic written (the more the merrier, right?), and I'd love for you guys to take a look at that. I'd be super happy. It was actually supposed to be a drabble in this, but it turned into a 1,400+ plus words and I don't think it qualifies as one. x) So yeah.**

**I love you all to bits! Plus... something is implied at the end of this little piece of work, and you can take it however you want. I know how I'm reading it as. ;) xo.**

* * *

_Dirty Little Secret_

"Tell me something about you that no one else knows."

Riley instantly turns his attention from the television to his boyfriend. Who happens to be smirking wildly at him with a mischievious gleam in his eyes. It's an odd sight to behold, because Zane's never the one to demand anything. But here he is now, using the power he has over Riley (his ability to melt him with one, persuasive smile) to get him to inform him of a secret that no one beside himself knew.

The athlete's eyebrows rose in interest, but he declined. "There is none," he lied, really not wanting to confess anything, because the majority of his undisclosed admittions remained that way for a reason.

Zane pouted and feigned the attitude of a bratty three year old. It was cute, despite the harsh sounding comparison. Riley shook his head, and focused on the TV again. He watched as Homer Simpson tried to fit a dozen donuts into a waffle-maker. Apparently he was curious as to what would happen if he used the machine on them. An inevitable "d'oh!" came from the speaker not a moment later. He snickered, but felt Zane's smaller body push against him.

Again, he glanced towards his lover, who's expression still remained pensive. And although he knew he was pretending to be upset, the heart-breaking face was getting to him.

"Please?"

He sighed, slightly aggitated, but that emotion quickly transitioned into happiness as he saw Zane's lip pick up in a victorious smile. He was truly a sucker for that beam, and couldn't understand how anybody would think otherwise.

"Okay," he agreed, but added hastily, "but this stays between us." Zane nodded eagerly, ready to hear what his love was about to say. Riley bit his lip. Should he really tell him? Would he laugh? At first, he was hesitant, but upon catching Zane's comforting eyes he decided to do it.

He exhaled. "...I know every word to _Mamma Mia!_."

This time it was Zane's eyebrows that practically shot into his hairline. "You're serious?" he asked, unable to comprehend what the now embarrassed boy had just revealed.

The jock blushed heavily, a bright crimson creeping to his cheeks. He avoided further eye contact from Zane and pulled his hands away from his.

"It wasn't my fault," he quickly began to explain, believing he needed an excuse as for why he'd watch such a movie, "my parents left it on one night when they were gone and I couldn't turn it off for some stupid reason. So now, I have seen it over one billion times and can recite the whole darn thing-"

His rushed explanation was interrupted by a chuckle. Zane's chuckle to be exact. Although it was very musical and adorable, he frowned upon hearing it. He thought Zane was laughing at him, but he wasn't. Well... sort of.

"I respect that," he said, flashing his pearly whites once again. Riley remained unconvinced. "I was just laughing at your whole commentary."

He paused to rub the quarterback's arm reassuringly. "You don't need to give me a reason why you like it, I think it's admirable for you to like something boys wouldn't appreciate."

By now, Riley's humiliation had faded, and was replaced with a proud grin.

"So you've seen the movie, too?"

"Nope."

Needless to say, the grin didn't very last long.

"_But_," Zane resumed, leaning in from his position on the couch beside him, "I can tell you something about me no one knows, too."

Riley was intrigued and swiftly motioned for him to continue.

"I think it's hot when men wear purple."

"Oh really?"

Zane nodded, and traced his fingers along Riley's neck. He could feel his adam's apple bob up and down as the older teenager spoke.

"Let me go and get my purplest outfit on, then." He smirked, and snaked his arm around Zane's waist, placing light kisses down the other boy's jaw.

"You don't need to, trust me. I already think you're the hottest thing since fire." The two erupted into sweet sounds of laughter at the cheesy compliment, and went on to stay embraced through the night.


	21. One I Love

**A/N: Did anybody else watch '99 Problems' on Much today? I did, and I'm such a Zane/Riley fangirl that I practically had tears in my eyes by the end of the episode, despite it not being that sad. It was for me, admittedly. I'm not going to give anything away for those who haven't watched it. I hope you enjoy this. xo. **

* * *

_One I Love_

"Riley?" Zane calls out into his apartment, knowing fully well that his boyfriend would be there, waiting for his return. He'd had to make a detour on the way from his dance practise. Luckily, his having to be late hadn't bothered Riley at all.

As predicted, his lover came rushing from the living room, ready to greet him with a kiss. What Zane cradled in his arms, though, immediately stopped him in his tracks.

He seemed to be carrying a small baby, by the looks of the securely wrapped blankets and the little face poking out from underneath them. He drew in a breath as he examined the infant wonderously. Zane grinned.

"Riles, I'd like you to meet Mika," he said, gently rocking the tiny being in his arms back and forth.

To say the image of seeing Zane holding a such a precious thing stunned him would be putting it mildy. The scene absolutely stole his ability to talk, for reasons unknown to him. But, with a clearing of his seemingly constricted throat, Riley managed to cough out a few words. "Uh..why'd you bring her here?"

The other teenager laughed. He knew that Riley's question was just out of slight shock; he'd get more affectionate eventually.

"Actually Mika's a he," he corrected, shifting his body weight and readjusting the sleeping baby's position. A quiet but audible noise (no doubtedly a yawn) came from the little one. It softened Riley up at once, noticeably having the same affect as Zane's smile.

"Oh," the athlete muttered, taking a few steps closer to the two. He cocked his head curiously at the newborn and took in his adorable features. Dark hair, a slightly upturned nose and thin, pouty lips. He would've liked to see the colors of his eyes, but his eyelids were shut. He labeled him beautiful, anyways. All babies were.

At once, a urge to hold him ran through his body. He shivered.

Zane continued to sway his arms in a lulling motion. "He's my cousin's, and was just born a month ago. His parents both have to work late so I offered to keep him."

Riley nodded whilst keeping his gaze locked on the peaceful newborn. "I can help," he volunteered softly, and looked up to meet Zane's eyes. He was staring at him, amazed.

"What?" the quarterback asked in confusion.

His love smiled. "Nothing... it's just... you're amazing."

A blush crept up to Riley's cheeks. "Not really..." he answered modestly, fixing his eyes on Mika and then back to Zane. "I just know a handsome boy when I see one."

The couple shared a manifold of tender kisses, and then soon settled in for the afternoon to soak up the thrill of watching over a child. Riley took every second of it, thinking to himself, that maybe he'd be a father to one of his own, one day. He imagined having Zane beside him, as well.


	22. Rooftops

**A/N: Sort of drastic measures, but you guys all know how much I love my Ziley, and what lengths I'd take them to. I know Riley wouldn't do this, but you never know. Thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts, etc! I love you all. xo.**

* * *

_Rooftops_

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was afraid of heights after all; so why in the world would he want to be on the roof of Degrassi? Well, it was somewhat an obvious reason: Zane.

With his frantic heartbeat, he drew the recollection of Zane telling him that they didn't have to pretend to avoid eachother anymore. They'd really be apart. It hadn't occured to him, until afterwards, that he'd regret letting him walk away. He realized would rather have Zane than a life as a football player. He regreted allowing Drew to drive him away from his love.

And now, doing the most irrational thing he could think of, he was standing on top of the apparently tall building. The tip of his toes nearing the edge.

He gulped slightly, and glanced down at the gathering spectators.

So many of his schoolmates were screaming things at him, persuading him to get down. They believed he was going to jump, but that'd be pointless. Because then he'd really have to be without Zane. Although that wouldn't be the only setback, but it'd surely be the worst.

The wind blew against his body, and he felt for a moment that it was going to send him careening down to his death. It didn't, it was merely a strength of a breeze. He exhaled.

Throughout the group of students, he could see the football team. Even they were shouting at him for their assumption. He ignored all their pleads, and continued to scan the crowd, looking for only one person. But he wasn't there.

Maybe it was his vision, but Zane wasn't amongst the manifold of teenagers observing his actions. It was most likely because he was upset with Riley, and refused to care if the boy he had fallen for was posed atop the highschool.

He thought about it, and with what he'd done, if he were Zane, he wouldn't have cared either.

So wistfully, Riley turned around to return back into the building, but what - or rather who - was in front of him stopped him.

"Riley," Zane sighed as he approached the brooding boy. "What are you doing up here?"

Despite his earlier thoughts, the quarterback ran to his lover and held him tightly before letting him go. "I wanted to..." he rasped, trailing off. What he was about to say sounded too dramatic, but it was in fact the thing he had come to do. He swallowed nervously, but finished the sentence away. "Tell everyone how about how much I like you."

Zane's eyebrows rose, and he remained still, thinking things over. "Why?" he asked, not quite getting Riley's reason. Admittedly, he was thrown off, because the last thing Riley wanted to do was tell everybody he was gay. Why, all of a sudden, was he trying to profess his love from the height of a rooftop?

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday," the older teenager said, meeting Zane's noticeably worrisome eyes for the first time that day, "I didn't mean any of it. If having you means not being on the team, then so be it."

Riley paused, and Zane opened his mouth to argue. But with a fast tread back over to the edge, he bellowed in his loudest voice: "I'm in love with Zane Park!"

The abrupt and unexpected declaration rendered everyone watching speechless. Sure, he'd get ridiculed, but Riley basked in the feeling of having the truth out. He felt free from the restraints of pressure.

Zane was wordless as well, his mouth slightly agape. The jock chuckled and stepped closer to him. "Am I forgiven now?"

His boyfriend managed to speak minutes later. "You...You didn't have to-"

Riley interrupted him, smiling. "I know. I wanted to."

The two stood in silence before the larger boy commented on the surge of emotion running through him. "It feels great," he muttered, but added afterwards, "but being able to do this feels even greater."

With that, he took Zane into his arms and pressed his lips to his. For all to see, and for all to know. Riley Stavros, captain of the football team, was in love with Zane Park.


	23. Care For Me

**A/N: I liked the ending of 99 Problems part 2, although I would've **_**loved**_** it if they had kissed or something. Oh well, I have a feeling they're gonna be cuter than before when they reconcile. Or when Riley grows comfortable with being out in public with Zane. Whichever comes first. xD**

**This doesn't follow the episodes, but carries on in my imaginary world (in which I reside) where everyday Ziley fluff happens. Enjoy! xo.**

* * *

_Care For Me_

Riley sighed. It was career day. A day he didn't give a damn about; a day he never felt anything for it at all. Not even distaste. He just couldn't tolerate it, couldn't stand it. It was boring, and frightening to think about. It revolved around jobs, jobs (usually) occurred in the future, and the future was scary to think about it.

All in all, it was a day he wanted to avoid. It was just a career symposium happening in school. To him, it was nothing more than students going around to the booths that showcased the variety of work options that was available to them. It was helpful to some, but to Riley it was a waste of time. Although he knew that he should be thinking about university, especially with his senior year quickly approaching. He shrugged the thought off.

His boyfriend, on the other hand, was enthusiastic about learning about his possible career options. He had rushed off as soon as the two had entered the gymnasium.

It'd been half an hour since, and the jock still hadn't caught sight of him, but while wondering where he was, he suddenly came striding towards him. An excited smile on his face.

"Riley!" He called out, holding a bright blue bag in his hands, the logo of the University of Toronto printed on the front. It was filled, so he had obviously found some appealing information.

Once he was close, Zane dug into the bag and pulled out a brochure from within it. His eyes found Riley's as the athlete smiled as well. Glad that his lover had been enjoying himself.

"I think I found what I want to do." Zane offered the leaflet. Riley took it into his hands and read it, his eyes instantly widening.

"The...the RCMP?" he stuttered, flabbergasted that Zane would actually consider such a thing. He nodded eagerly, and began to explain the reason of his choice.

"I was discussing it with one of the officers himself, and he-"

His words were silenced with the sharp sound of papers tearing. He watched as Riley practically destroyed the pamphlet. "What are you doing!" he exclaimed, virtually confused.

Riley looked up from his handiwork, the crumpled and loose papers falling to the floor. "Eliminating this option," he answered sheepishly, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

Zane's eyes narrowed in slight anger. "Well what'd you do that for?" he demanded, his perfect lips pulling down in a pout. His boyfriend surpressed a laugh.

"I don't want you to-"

"It's my life, Riley. I can do it if I want to!"

The crowd of people surrounding them ignored the bickering pair. The noise throughout the room was loud enough to drown out their voices, anyway.

The older boy adopted an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, hon," he whispered, placing one hand on Zane's shoulders and forcing the smaller teenager to look into his eyes, "but I really don't want you to be involved in the RCMP. You can get hurt, _seriously_ hurt, and I don't think I can live with that idea."

Zane still looked upset, but was softening with every word that came out of his lover's mouth. "Really?"

Riley nodded. "I respect your longing to serve, though. And even if it is years before you could even think of joining, I really, really don't want you to. I love you too much to let you put your life in jeopardy."

By now, Zane was so touched by his love's speech that he had forgotten all the reasons why he had taken an interest in becoming a man of law. "Aw, Riles, I love you too. I especially love how you care for me."

Riley chuckled. "Who wouldn't? You're adorable, babe."

"Ah, well, thank you, love. But let's go get you interested in a career. 'Cause you know, they don't have anything for the profession of being a sap."

Riley groaned. If it wasn't for Zane's cute relentlessness, he would've already ditched.


	24. The World Is Mine

**A/N: I will not be updating for a week, due to a short-notice seven day long trip starting tomorrow, hopefully. I apologize, but when I get back, I'll for sure update more to make up for my absence. Please don't forget about this story while I'm away. :P**

**Oh well, this drabble came out of a dream of mine. It was beautiful. And really odd. xD Inspired by the song by Armchair Cynics (sorry, I mention them alot because they are wonderful and my favorite band). xo. **

* * *

_The World Is Mine_

A beautiful contrast of green and blue was in perfect view as the two boys lay in the grass, looking up to the sky. It was a deliciously warm summer afternoon, and both were basking in the marvelous scenery that surrounded them.

The park was void of people, surprisingly, but was filled with all other sorts of creatures. Butterflies populated a large about of the shrubs and bushes as birds sang from the tops of trees, occasionally pausing mid-song to eye the squirrels hiding within the branches. Despite it being so cliche, the atmosphere was sensational, breath-taking even. And taking a good look for himself, Riley realized then that there was more to the city. More than the streetlights, and the constant noise of traffic. There was concealed allure shadowed in every corner.

Now, snapping his mind back to where he was, which was beside Zane, he exhaled. In an enormous feeling of contentedness.

"When you were little, what did you want to be?" He asked, apparently tearing his boyfriend away him from his own musings. Zane glanced over at the athlete, a twinkling coming to his gorgeous, chocolate eyes.

"Well," he started to say, a grin highlighting his handsome features at his recollections, "Aside from my aspirations for becoming a fire engine, I always wanted to be a veternarian."

Riley laughed at Zane's cute confession, imagining the image of a him as a young child, looking at his toy fire truck, and wishing to be the same thing. He reminded himself to store it away, never wanting to forget it. Who wouldn't? The smaller boy himself chuckled, too.

"Granted, back then I thought vets were hired to _play_ with the animals instead of helping them."

"...When _weren't _you cute?"

"Hmm..." Zane narrowed his eyes in fake concentration, and replying a few seconds later, "When I was headfirst in the toilet of preschool because I accidently took another little girl's barbie. She literally abused me, she loved that thing so much. I never touched another doll again after that."

He was attempting to frown, but was failing horribly, an inevitable grin creeping to his face. Riley bit his lip, resisting his hardest to not erupt in laughter. He thought he'd sound rude if he were to burst out in amusement. Zane turned his head once again to gaze at him.

"Okay," he said, "now tell me what you wanted to be."

The wave of hilarity slowly washed away, leaving the older teenager thinking, remembering, about the dream job he'd carried with him as a toddler. Within moments, the answer came to him, along with long forgotten memories.

"Police officer," he admitted, a shy blush flashing upon his cheeks. But he continued nonetheless. "It was an obsession, really. Everyday I'd beg my mom to buy me a uniform. She did, but it was a costume, of course. And one day I remember trying to arrest everyone on the street for not listening to my whistle." He finished with a smirk, and glanced at Zane for his feedback.

Instead of a predictable remark, he just ruptured in an explosion of laughter. One that lasted a considerably huge amount of time, before they calmed down. Zane leaned against his lovers chest, his head rising and falling with the cycle of Riley's breath. Silence consumed them before Zane spoke again.

"You're gonna make a fabulous donut-dunker, Riles." He commented, chuckling at his own wit once again.

The quarterback's smirk returned, and he exchanged a loving peck with his love as he fell back against the earth. "And you're going to make an excellent fire-fighting automobile."


	25. Tattoo

**A/N: I'm back! Hopefully you all haven't forgotten about me, haha. I thank you for taking the time to read, review, and/or save to your favorites and/or alerts. It means the world to me. This little drabble was randomly created in my odd mind. Hope you enjoy. **

**BTW; I've missed at least 4 Degrassi episodes in the week that I have been absent, did I miss anything? And by anything I mean Zane and Riley drama. If so, could anyone clue me in on what episode I should watch? I'd appreciate it! :) xo.**

* * *

_Tattoo_

When Zane says he's gotten a tattoo, Riley doesn't believe it. He thinks its a test of some sort, or a prank. Something between the two. Because, surely, Zane would've consulted him. Or at least told him about his plans to get inked. But he didn't, so Riley continued to grin and held his comfortable position against on the sofa.

Zane shrugs, rolls up his shirt, and turns his back to his boyfriend, who's immediately rendered speechless. His eyebrows practically shoot into his hairline and his mouth drops open.

Embroidered onto the smaller boy's smooth, curved back is a very detailed design. And looking closer, the athlete makes it out to be a bunch of blackberries. In the middle of those, there appears to be a single raspberry. Underneath that, are the words 'stand out'.

In some sense, the whole thing would be labeled as cheesy, but its Zane beneath the etching, so the stunned teenager instantly stutters about it being a very unique, very creative idea.

"I-I like it," he says, and watches as Zane releases the hem of the fabric and tugs it down. He wheels around to face his lover again.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

Riley shakes his head, but knows fully well that he's kind of angry about it. He's just trying to keep his composure. It was Zane's body - although he, himself, knew it like it was his as well - and he had every right to do to it what he wanted. At least he was responsible enough not to get it in another region. One where it was easy to see.

"I'm not... I'm just-I'm just shocked."

Zane grins. "Didn't think I could handle it?" he teases, and Riley's reminded of the painful process that getting a tattoo requires. His eyes widen even more, if its even possible.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt alot? ...Does it need lotion?"

The quarterback's voice is laced with concern, and its adorable, in his love's opinion. He chuckles, and places a hand on Riley's shoulder. "I'm fine, and it doesn't hurt as much as it did when I first got it," he informs, which prompts Riley to ask more questions.

"When did you get it done? How...?"

"A few days ago, when you were out of the city. And since I'm over the age of sixteen, I didn't need my parent's consent. Anything else you're curious about?"

Riley grins sheepishly, but that expression soon dissolves into a devilish smirk.

"Yes, actually..."

His waiting lover's eyebrows raise in question.

"When do you plan on getting _my name _tattooed on your back?"


	26. Signs of Insanity

**A/N: LOL. Ziley randomness all around. I actually have a new, multi-chapter ZaneRiley fic published, so if you could check that out, I'd love it! :) So yeah, not much to say. Thanks a bunch for the feedback on this story! It's phenomenal to know how much you enjoy it! xo. **

* * *

_Signs of Insanity_

Riley watches as Zane trudges to the table, the effects of rising early clearly taking a toll on him. His hair is messed, granted he just rolled out of bed, and his pajamas are wrinkled and twisted. Despite his disheveled appearance, his boyfriend thinks he's still radiant. Though, there isn't a time he thinks otherwise. The boy was a walking wonder.

He plops down in the seat across from him, stretching and yawning whilst doing so. He reaches for the orange juice and pours himself a glass.

Riley smiles. "Morning, sunshine."

It's contagious. A similiar expression shows itself on Zane's tired face. "G'mornin'."

The exhausted teenager all but swallows his OJ down in one gulp. Riley snickers, and Zane ignores it. Instead, he focuses his attention on the daisies in the vase between them. "What'd you dream about?" he asks, resulting in a curious smirk from the observing athlete.

He answers, and links his hand with Zane's free one, the one that isn't toying with the blooming flowers. "Oh nothing really. Dreamt I made it to the NFL. Nothing new." He grinned, happily, and went on to return the inquiry. "What about you?"

Zane bites his lip, and stops fidgeting with the plant. He meets Riley's eyes and looks for reassurance. "Promise you won't laugh?"

The quarterback nods. Zane's features hold a very serious, and very cautious countenance. One that made it very difficult to want to break a promise. "Of course."

The smaller teenager exhales, and closes his eyes. "I had a dream that I was pregnant," he admits, and re-opens his eyes to the sight of Riley bursting out in giggles. He snatches his hand back and watches angrily as his lover nearly collapses from amusement.

"Riley!" he huffs, clearly offended.

The laughter doesn't stop for an estimated ten minutes as the jock doubles over in laughter. It wasn't the funniest thing he's heard, but the image was absolutely hilarious, although his love would look cute with child.

"I-I'm sorry!" Riley chokes out. His eyes are wet with tears, and he's holding his stomach. It hurts.

Zane continues to pout and gets up to leave. Riley's calmed down but he's still grinning like a fool. He grabs Zane's wrist and pulls him to sit in his lap. He wiggles and squirms, trying to escape his boyfriend's hold, but its too much, and he gives up. He turns away, not wanting to face him.

"I'm sorry," Riley says, nipping at Zane's exposed neck. Said boy doesn't respond. He doesn't even move. "Come on, babe, I apologize."

The upset teenager grudgingly turns his attention to him, his lips still turned down in a scowl. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" He exclaims and Riley feigns as if he's disapointed in himself.

"I know I would, sweetheart. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. It was a dream, though. It wasn't real."

Zane remained skeptical. "You made me feel like I'm weird for dreaming of it, though."

Riley pulled him closer and kept his gaze locked on his love's. "Sometimes, your dreams aren't easy to control. They tend to create crazy scenarios." He explained, and smiled when Zane looked a tad more calm. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The couple's lips found one anothers and remained attached for a long amount of time. Finally, they pulled away and Riley was left smirking devilishly.

"One more thing..."

Zane's eyebrows quirk in interest.

"Was the baby mine?"

"Riley!"


	27. Bliss

**A/N: Nothing much to write here. Although, if their wasn't, why would I be writing? Haha, because I'm a nutcase. Oh well, at least I have all of you fellow Ziley shippers to keep me company. :} This one is shorter than most, but it's meant to be that way. My attempt at a somewhat poetic, enchanting drabble. I hope you enjoy! xo.**

* * *

_Bliss_

He breathes in, and then out. He inhales the sweet scent of Zane's cologne, then shivers.

Hand in hand, with their bodies merely inches away from eachother's, he could stay like this forever. Waltzing around his boyfriend's living room apartment on a cloudy saturday. Nothing could be more perfect, despite the couple's occasional fumbles and the lack of music. There's no one else he'd rather be sharing this feeling with.

And by the look on Zane's face, he feels the same, too.

"My, aren't you light on your feet?" The younger boy had teased when they had first begun to dance. Riley grinned in response, and nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his backside. That grin turned into a smirk.

"And aren't you handsy?" He retorts, chuckling at the way his lover blushes.

They move together for more than a long while, because within the following hours, they're together on the bed, making love. Slowly, gently, softly. Kisses light, tender and everywhere in between. Thrusts delicate, strong and compassionate. It's a different kind of swaying than they're used to.

Later in the evening, they clean. Zane decides to do so after they lay in bed for an unknown amount of time. And of course, being the gentlemen, he is, Riley offers to help. Although the last time he'd cleaned something - or tried to - ended up badly, this time would be different. So it's agreed. No objections and no complaints are heard from either.

It's enjoyable, surprisingly.

Zane sweeps, and after that, Riley mops. They sing and hum random tunes, and discuss upcoming Degrassi events. Sometimes they'd coordinated dance numbers into the chores, laughing merrily at Zane's sailor impressions.

After a lapse of time, the floor is still slightly wet, so the two lounge on the sofa. Their legs entwined, and arms wrapped around the other's. Zane's back is pressed against Riley's front, and eventually, the smaller boy lulls to sleep with the back and forth rocking that his lover is responsible for.

Every movement together is bliss. Every moment together is bliss. Besides love, what else could it be?


	28. The Vision

**A/N: You guys probably don't know this, but before I became a full-time writer, I was an avid video creater. I even have a YouTube account (which is still up), but I hardly do it anymore. I'm working on Zane/Riley vids in my spare time though. :P Anybody have an idea for a song I could use? I'd appreciate it. By the way, this is really short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. xo.**

* * *

_The Vision_

The digital clock on the night stand blared four bright red numbers. It was midnight, and the couple was wide awake. They had to drift off eventually, because they had school the next day. But as much as they needed it, sleep evaded them. And so they were left in eachother's arms, under the velvet blanket, unable to slip into dreamland.

Riley sighed in exasperation, and glanced at his lover warily. "When you're older, what's one thing you want to do?" He asked. Might as well have something to distract him from the fact that he was nowhere near unconsciousness.

Zane shifted around a bit, but remained in his boyfriend's grasp. He exhaled deeply. "Buy a star," he admitted quiet, prompting Riley to crane his neck to look at him.

"Really?"

The dark-haired boy nodded simply. The athlete's eyebrows quirked in interest, in thought as he considered this. "Why?"

He felt his love shrug from beside him. "I don't know. I love the stars. Ever since I was little. When I was little, I'd reach my hand out and would try to grab them. I cried when I couldn't, but laughed when I learned that no one else could, either. I guess I've always liked the idea of owning one. Although it no doubtedly costs a lot of money."

Riley focused his attention to the ceiling again, listening to Zane's steady breaths, and taking in the story. It was in that moment that he realized that he could stay in the position next to Zane forever.

"What would you want to do?" Zane returned, genuinely curious about Riley's own answer. A moment of silence seeped into the room before the larger teenager finally answered.

"Marry you."


	29. Into The Ocean

**A/N: As always, I am floored by your guys' continuous feedback! When I first started this, it was only to get my Ziley fix until season ten came along, but now it's for every ZaneRiley shipper out there. :) Hope you enjoy! It's my first drabble in first person's POV, so I hope it isn't too horrible. Inspired by the song by Blue October. xo.**

* * *

_Into The Ocean_

Without you, I'm nothing but a coward. I'm nothing but a heap of muscles bound together with invisible strings of insecurity. A mere human too confused, too overwhelmed with worries to take the time to enjoy life. Especially the one he's too afraid to admit to.

But with you, I'm the man I want to be. A man I should be. The man I'm supposed to be. With you, everything locked up inside of me is temporarily set free, and I can breathe again.

Life is hard to understand, but when you're around, it's nothing more to think about. I can live.

I can love, and can be loved. I can gain confidence with your constant talk of my supposed greatness thats hiding underneath my protective, bitter, shell. Because you believe in me more than I do.

Everything ends abruptly, and before I can object, I'm back to my much hated self. The one that puts on an act for everyone to see. He cares about what everything thinks, and would think about a gay quarterback. I don't, deep down, but that part of me gets shut away. The part of me that favors you, that comes out only when you're near.

When it does, I'm fearless. I can feel myself soar when I'm walking on pavement. I can feel myself swim when I'm sucked into an abyss of sleep. It doesn't make much sense, but every piece of logic within these confinements of mine are quickly tossed away with a simple smile of yours. Or even a touch of your hand to my own.

When I meet your eyes, a thousand emotions surge through me. The only two recognizable are wonder and amazement. The other 998 are blended into one: acceptance. I can cherish myself for who I am, and discard those awful traits that leave me as two people in one. I can forget... _escape_.

"Riley," you say, beaming up at me from within my arms. Letting go sounds like torture, so I keep you there for most of the day. You don't complain. That's one of the million things I adore about you.

"You're squeezing the life out of me."

There goes the whole 'no complains' thing, but oh well, as long as it's saving your life.

My entire body shakes with laughter because you've hit a weak region in me. "I'm sorry, babe," I apologize, and soften my grip. We remain like this for the longest time; we always do.

And then when other people are close to me, around us both, I become the person I hate being. I push you away when I need you most, which is mainly when I'm faced with my peers. I wonder if I have a split personality disorder. Because when I'm not with you, I'm trying to find land in the middle of the ocean.

It's hopeless.

_I want to swim away but don't know how. Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean._


	30. Cosmic Love

**A/N: 30th drabble! Yay! *throws a quick celebration; hands out those noise maker things and sparkly hats* I never thought I'd get this far with a story, ever! Even with a mere collection of ficlets! I want to thank you for taking the time to read, to review and to save it to faves and alerts. It is phenomenal to know that you guys like still enjoy this! **

**Ever since I've published the first chapter, I feel as if we're all some sort of Ziley supporting family type. :) It may sound cheesy, but I love you guys! You're all amazing, and like I said before... you have a great taste in couples. ;) **

**So... on with the fic! Which by the way, contains a poem of mine at the end. I pray that it is not as amateur-ish as I think it is. I also apologize for my sudden obsession with stars, and all that jazz. I love them! They're so beautiful! Watching them is a past time of mine that I love doing. xo.**

* * *

_Cosmic Love_

Laying on a blanket in the grass, Zane smiled at his boyfriend next to him lovingly. It was several minutes past midnight, and they had just begun to view the array of stars that blanketed the sky above them.

In movies, in books, in television shows, this would be considered the most cliche thing a couple could do while on a date. Neither boy thought so. If people actually noticed the beauty of what nightfall brought with the darkness, then maybe they'd erase their assumptions. The stars were amazing enough to empty any observer's mind.

He had a pretty strong feeling that astronomers felt this way, too.

But with Riley next to him, that added to the sensation. How his old and new worlds mized into one. He'd always done what he was doing now with either his mother or his father. Whoever accompanied him would be the position next to him, trying to pinpoint constellations. They'd never find any specific one, but he remembered making up his own. He smiled sweetly at the memory.

Currently, he felt close to the heavenly bodies, despite the vast distance of light years between them. He felt that if he were to reach his arm out, one of the twinkling wonders would just fall into his palm. But as much as he would have liked that to happen, it never would, so he settled for watching them instead.

Doing so was just like admiring flowers that blossomed wildy instead of picking them. Even though he wished for it badly, he'd rather have them thrive than shorten their life just to hold it from their environment.

That thought made him wonder. What would happen if a star got taken from the sky? He knew they were just large balls of rock, so to speak, but how could anybody imagine doing such a thing? He shook his head, amused at his childish musings. He glanced at his lover beside him, who happened to have a grin on his face as well. "Riley?"

"Hm?"

The smaller boy hesistated, but went on with his inquiry. "Do you believe that we're looking back in time right now?"

The sudden question confused the athlete at first, but he grasped the concept soon after. He thought for a moment. The cold air around them warmed with their steady breathing. "Well... yeah. If it's logical, then I believe in it."

Zane took this in, and his attention was directed to the sight before them once again.

"Zane?"

"Yeah?"

A pause, but a rather comfortable one at that.

"If this is seeing the past," Riley kept his eyes above him as he said this, but then slowly craned his neck to look at his lover, "I think I'm looking at the-_my_ future right now."

-x-

_Let's rediscover astronomy, and you'll gaze up at the stars with me. As the moonlight shines upon us brilliantly, there's no other place I'd rather be. __Looking to the dark, velvet sky, watching as the heavenly bodies collide; I glance at you, our love alive. Tell me, when did we get so starry-eyed?_


	31. Never Forget

**A/N: I'm sorry if my cheesiness bothers you, but I don't feel like writing drama into this story. I think that if Ziley don't get enough fluff in the series, they should get some in here. It's only fair. Hope you enjoy! The song is "Let Me Drive" by Winter Gloves, and it's currently on repeat. I honestly can't stop reading/listening/watching all things Ziley. :)**

* * *

_Never Forget_

Zane was being pulled into his own living room by his much bigger boyfriend. He didn't know what this was about, but went along with it without a thought more. Riley always seemed to have a surprise or plan in mind. He was Riley that way.

Said teenager released his grip on Zane's wrists, and was now pushing the couch that sat in the middle of the room towards the far end wall. It seemed like he was making room for something.

"Riley...?" He raised an eyebrow as his love kept at his moving around the furniture. The coffee table that lay in front of the sofa had to be moved as well, along with the lamp on top of it. He pushed it in the direction of the other re-arranged furnishings. When they were to his liking, his slightly heaving lover was beaming at him, oblivious to Zane's questioning expression.

"Um, normally I never object to anything you do, but... why-?"

Before he could finish the question, Riley turned his back and promptly inserted a CD into Zane's stereo, playing with the dials and adjusting the volume. As the first song began to play, he quickly switched it to track 7, and waited for the music to flow from the speakers.

Zane brushed off the fact that his questions had gone ignored, but focused on what was playing. The familiarity of it soon rushed to his head, and a new, appreciative grin was at his lips. His eyes lighting up as he remembered where the melody was from.

"Ah," he sighed in recognition, taking a step towards the athlete, "our first date."

_I thought you were ultimately right. I know you're not, come on, just let me drive._

Riley nodded simply and smirked, watching as the rhythm ran throughout the smaller boy's body. He himself, started dancing too. Laughing as Zane repeated the same moves he had when they had first gone out together, and threw in new ones he had learned as well.

He imagined that they were back at the LGBT mixer at Above The Dot, an event that seemed so long ago. Really it had only been several months, but to both it felt like a decade. During those long, slow months, the two had encountered obstacles, drama and everything in between. Now, in the past few weeks, they had finally fallen into a comfortable, stress-free period in their relationship. Nothing had felt so relieving.

_You sail me over the world, you sail me over the world. I think I'll never be the same, but you did it over again._

Riley spun around like he had once done before, making Zane laugh in gratefulness. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled in affection.

"You're so amazing for remembering, Riles," he said, causing the jock to blush unnoticeably. He chuckled whilst continuing to sway.

"How could I forget? I have such a wonderful boyfriend, and meeting him, and actually going out with him was the best thing to have happened to me." The song finished, and Zane was left standing before him, touched. "That's sweet, but I think it's quite the opposite. _You_ were the best thing to have happened to _me_."

"You're too humble. You haven't changed at all during the time we've been dating, you know?"

"That may be true... and you still can't dance."

A simple press of a button and the song was occurring again, Riley made his way back to his giggling lover and smiled. "You know what else was a first?" He said, a mischievious gleam in his eyes. Zane laughed. "What?"

"This."

With that, they also recalled the first time they ever met eachother, lip wise.


	32. Love Drunk

**A/N: I'd love it if you guys could check out my new multi-chapter Ziley fic "Fix You", and maybe even possibly review it? It'd make my day. :}**

**Currently, I'm debating with myself over whether I should end this story at chapter 50, or aim for 100. I don't know. I think I'm afraid that I'll burn out, and you guys won't like my writing anymore. Trust me, I'm not fishing for reassurance, or anything like that, I just wanted to let you know that it crosses my mind.**

**And also, I think I'm in the midst of writing a Spinner/Holly J fic, and a Sav/Holly J one as well. If it isn't obvious, Holly J's my favorite female character. ****Enough with my blabble, on with the fic! Oh and the Michael mentioned in this is a random fellow football teammate. xo.**

* * *

_Love Drunk_

Riley groaned, and lifted his heavy body from the bed in which he and Zane were laying. Immediately, his head was pounding, and he regretted ever having moved. Last night's party (at held at Michael's house) had gotten out of hand. It was only supposed to be a celebration for the team's big win, with a few drinks of wrongly boughten alcohol, but it had quickly turned into a huge, drunken bash. Some of the guys had invited even more people, and the population soon increased. He wished he could say that he left right after, but he didn't. He stayed almost the whole night, and had a few more drinks than he planned to.

Zane attended as well, but didn't touch one drop. It wasn't surprising, he was against under-age drinking. The only reason he didn't stop Riley from doing that exactly so was because he didn't know what had been going on in the room where the beer was an endless supply. Only later, when his boyfriend came to him, intoxicated, did he realize what was going on. The couple stuck around only for a little while after that, before Zane expertly hauled his lover away.

Now, the morning after, he was rueing the whole damn thing. He was lucky, though, that he had someone to make sure that he hadn't done anything stupid, or wound up in jail. Although, the former could lead to the latter, and the latter could be counted as the former.

He sighed, and entered the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. He chugged it, and looked for an aspirin to temporarily cure him of this madness. Eventually, after minutes of digging through junk-filled drawers, he found a bottle containing only two of the tablets left, and downed them both. The athlete really wanted the nausea to go away.

"Had a good sleep?" Came a voice from the doorway leading to the room. Zane smirked, teasingly.

Riley scowled in jealousy; his lover didn't have any reason for a hangover. He had stayed clean, and sober. He couldn't help but wonder what he did all night, to have hung out with schoolmates drunken out of their minds, and to have not gotten bored.

"I wish," Riley grumbled, setting himself down on one of the table's chairs. The pills had not yet taken affect. He hoped to God that they would soon.

Zane let out a chuckle, and copied his boyfriend's actions. He took a seat right next to him and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "You should've told me that they were giving you alcohol," he said, and his mouth slid into a grin as the larger boy turned his head to glare at him.

"Sorry, I was too busy taking it in to give you notice," he retorted, and continued to massage his own temples to calm the massive discomfort. Zane laughed again.

"Did you have fun, aside from your blind consumption?"

More daggers shot his way. "As a matter of fact, I did."

The younger teenager's brown eyes met Riley's blue. He smiled, sincerely. "Well, I'm glad you did."

Riley let his own lips pick up, happily. He went on to ask a question, one that he was geniunely curious about. "Where were you for most of the night?"

Zane's expression transitioned from cheerfulness to seriousness in a matter of a few seconds. He looked somewhat confused about something.

"Well, you see, about that-"

An abrupt image came across Riley's mind, causing him to interrupt Zane's sentence. "I had a dream Drew was hitting on you." He laughed, but stopped when his boyfriend didn't follow suit. An eyebrow shot up instantly. "What?"

Zane looked guilty, and partly amused. He had to bit his lip to keep himself from spilling over with giggles. "That wasn't exactly a dream..."

To say the least, Riley wasn't nearly as disturbed as much as he was angry.

* * *

Drew/Zane/Riley FTW! I love to think that the RileyDrew fued was over Zane. :3 Haha, review?


	33. Self Torture

**A/N: This is just to compensate for the over-sappiness. It's dramatic, I know. It's set almost immediately after "99 Problems" part two. This time, it goes deeper than just football. Hope you enjoy. xo.**

* * *

_Self-Torture_

Sitting up from the bed, Riley throws a longing glance towards his (ex?) lover. He's still, softly-breathing and sleeping soundly on the opposite side of the mattress.

The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. In all truth, the only thing he wanted was to be with him. But the latter came with a price, and he found that he could always, effortlessly carry out the former. It was treacherous how easy it was; even he, was disgusted at himself. Zane deserved better, he deserved a lot better. That was a fact, and not a belief. He sighed, and reflected on last night's turn of events. They had ended up making love, although it was never his intention.

All he had come over for was to say his apologies, and regretfully, his goodbyes. But his self-control had weakened, because his guard was lowered. He had expected Zane to turn away from the sight of him, he didn't expect to have Zane kiss him with every ounce of his being. And so, they stumbled towards the bed, hurriedly covering one's lips with the other's, and shedding their clothes as if they were on fire.

Everything in his right mind told him to stop, told him to unattach his hands from the smaller boy's, and run from the apartment, and never do anything like this again. Ultimately, that voice inside of his confused, conflicted mind, dulled away and he was left in a blissful silence. Well, until that void was filled with gasps and moans emitting from both of the teenagers.

He knew it was wrong, he knew it could only lead to one thing, and yet he did nothing whatsoever to throw himself off of the body he knew was too beautiful, too fragile to be handled with his type of roughness. So he calmed down, and convinced himself that there was no need to rush. Despite the frantic pounding of his heart that told him otherwise.

"Riley," he remembers Zane panting, out of breath and fully naked. He's remembers that fact as well. All too well, in fact. "Promise me it'll be different this time," He rasps, and his hopeful voice alone almost brings the quarterback to tears. He shakes it off, and nods against his former boyfriend's chest. After that, he could practically feel Zane smile in relief.

That hurt him the most.

And afterwards, they're laying in eachother's arms. No words are being spoken, and only the faint noise of late-night traffic is being heard. They're both about to drift off, but first they're both contemplating different realities.

"G'night, Ri," Zane whispers, and Riley allows himself a small smile. Quiet follows, and so does the beginning of a soft snore. The athlete gazes down at the handsome boy in his grasp, and says quietly, "I love you." And it's true, but for him, it's just not enough.

It's not enough to trade in something for everything. That something being his career as a football player, and the everything being a future with Zane. Although he didn't know how much he'd want either until it was impossible to get back.

He raises, stealthily - and guiltily - and removes the sleeping teen's arm from his chest. Zane stirs, and Riley freezes, afraid he's been caught in the act of betrayal. But he's only shifted to get comfortable, and is soon peacefully consumed in unconsciousness once again.

He sighs, relieved, and slowly puts on every article of his clothing back on. It's a torturous process, but he'd rather do that than confess to who he is. He admits this with shame.

On his way to the door, he looks back at what - a thoughtful, amazing love (no doubtedly the one of his life) - he's leaving, and instantly saddens.

_Look at what you could have._

That taunting offer soon dissapparates as quickly as it materializes and Riley makes sure the door falls shut, without a sound.


	34. Passing Boredom

**A/N: I think I'm starting to run out of ideas. o.O I'm afraid of repeating, so tell me if I start to, okay? I hope you enjoy. And I apologize... I'm like the biggest Holly J fan, lol. xo.**

* * *

_Passing Boredom_

Usually, with Riley and Zane, neither got bored when they were together. Today was the exception. They literally had nothing to do, had nothing to help distract them from the fact that it was pouring outside. Nothing to keep themselves from slipping into the shadows of complete and utter boredom.

So gradually, they did, but were not enjoying any minute of it. Nobody enjoys boredom. At least, no one either boy knew.

One of the many reasons they had started dating was because every day would bring something unexpected, something unpredictable. Nothing of the sort had occurred recently, thus explaining why they'd be laying in bed, breathing in still, warm silence. Doing nothing, being nothing. It was a dreary, dull day.

Finally, after moments of failing to come up with a fun activity, Riley suddenly quizzed Zane."If you were straight or bi...which girl of Degrassi would you want to date?"

The question amused his boyfriend, he let out a snicker. "Did you really just ask me that?"

Riley himself laughed as he intertwined their fingers. He gave Zane's hands a quick squeeze. "Mhm. Answer it."

The smaller teenager that lay in the bigger's arms, thought for a minute before responding hesitantly.

"Hmm... Holly J."

"You're kidding, right?"

Zane shook his head, and his brown eyes met Riley's blue. "I think she's pretty, and she's respectable."

"I hear she's a bit cold, though..." Riley pointed out, but was briskly interrupted by his lover before he could say anything more.

"Maybe she is, but you shouldn't judge anyone unless you _really_ know them."

The athlete grinned at his love's logic; he was the sweetest guy he'd ever met. He sees the good in almost everybody (save for the raging homophobes...) and refuses to label anyone he doesn't know. That alone makes Riley love him even more, if that's even possible.

"What about you, Riles?" Zane asks in return, his knee-weakening smile perfectly place on his handsome face. His lover unnoticeably swoons.

"Um...I don't really know. I was thinking Anya...but I tried it before...and she's a friend now, so...I don't think so. And I've practically dated every available chick in the whole school, so that pretty much covers it."

He glanced at his boyfriend, who was now frowning at him skeptically. "What's wrong?"

"That's not something I needed to hear..."

"Oh..._Oh!_ Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, and began to nip Zane's neck affectionately.

"It's 'kay," Zane said in contentedness, "as long as I know you're mine."

The jock smirked. "Posessive, much?"

"Says the one who shoved Drew into the locker for just talking to me."

"He deserved it! He hit on you at that party!"

"That was months ago!"

"He was going to do it again, I know it!"

After exchanging comments and playful remarks, the two went on to embrace passionately, and boredom would be the last word to describe the events that followed.


	35. Suddenly, I See

**A/N: If it isn't too obvious, I love making Riley poetic and/or lovestruck. *shrugs* It suits him, a bit. This drabble was brought on by three things: twitter, boredom, and "Warning Signs" by Coldplay. It's really short and cliche, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. xo.**

* * *

_Suddenly, I See_

Riley's bored, and the day is void of the excitement he's used to having available. It's Sunday, meaning tomorrow is the beginning of another long week at Degrassi. Oh, the joy. He rids his mind of the sarcasm, and focuses on the television. Nothing good is on. Figures.

He shuts it off, and sits inertly for a minute.

Zane is still sleeping - it's only 11 in the morning, after all - and he can hear his light, soft snores. It's adorable, and the athlete can't help but want to observe his boyfriend in the realms of dreaming.

He gets up, quietly, and walks to the doorway of the room. He peeks in, and what he sees is no doubtedly the sweetest, most captivating thing he's ever laid eyes on.

Zane's body is covered with the white, long blanket, and only his handsome face is visible. His expression is blank, but on his lips are a absent smile. It's peaceful, it's endearing. And if that wasn't enticing enough, the white rays of the morning sun are cascading through the transparent curtains; it makes Zane shine, makes him radiant. Riley melts, and is left staring in awe at the sight that he is fortunate enough to behold.

And then it hits him.

It's evident with his beautiful appearance and his even more alluring personality, what Zane really must be.

A wingless angel.


	36. Everything's Not Lost

**A/N: This is my two month ficaversary! Two months ago, today, I was just publishing this little gem. And to think, it was created solely because of my own entertainment. Oh wow, it seems like just yesterday! Degrassi is tonight. I really can't wait. Hope you enjoy. xo.**

* * *

_Everything's Not Lost_

"I don't deserve you..." Riley mumbled into his boyfriend's neck; one on which he lay kisses upon, tracing the exposed, delicate skin with his lips. He then proceeded to lean more into Zane for comfort. There, he found it, and reveled in the scent of his lover, who in turn, glanced down at him. Clear concern and confusement written in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What?"

Riley shook his head, and again spoke against Zane's body. "Nothing..."

He felt a hands on both of his shoulders, and was pulled gently away, so now he was facing the smaller boy, instead of resting upon him. Despite his contemplative state, he let a small smile slip. How could he not? With the sight before him, it was impossible to control his emotions.

"No," Zane persisted, knowing fully well that what he had heard was something negative, "tell me."

The athlete refused, thinking that what he said was true. Whether his counterpart knew it or not. "It was nothing, really."

His lover remained silent, no doubtedly trying to decipher what Riley must've said. A look of realization hit his handsome face, and it was obvious he had figured it out. "Did you say that you don't deserve me?" he asked, his expression slightly incredulous. All the jock could do was nod, and focus his eyes on their now intertwined hands. Zane continued to gaze at Riley, disbelief shining throughout his countenance.

"Why would you say that?"

The quarterback grew a bit frustrated, believing that it was fairly prominent as to why he'd speak - what he thought was - the truth. His eyebrows furrowed as he answered.

"Because it's true, Zane. I don't deserve you. At all."

"Then what am I doing right now? With you?"

Riley finally tore his eyes of their entwined limbs. "Wasting your time?" He offered grimly.

Zane was quiet for a moment, he seemed to have been taken back by that response. Soon, he was holding Riley assuringly again, much to the larger teenager's dismay. His fingers were combing through his curly hair, and his body was placed in the other's. During the whole three months they were dating, they noticed instantly that their bodies fit together perfectly. And that hadn't changed one bit, as the two football players settled into eachother's warmth-radiating frames.

"Riles, you know that that's a lie. I love you, and if it were true, which it isn't, I wouldn't care. I don't care."

"But now that I've come out, people have been asking what you see in me. I mean, it's as if they expected you to be dating somebody better... someone better suited for you."

Again, the athlete had drawn an expression of incredulity from his boyfriend. His cerulean eyes found Zane's.

"What those people think doesn't matter, Riley. It never will. All that matters is you and me. Together. But you sound like you're having second thoughts about us..."

"I'm not," Riley said briskly, catching onto what his lover was implying, "I guess I just... I just needed to be assured that you think that I'm enough for you."

"You're more than enough, Ri. Honestly. Do you think that I'd still be here if I thought you were a lost cause?"

The jock blinked, holding Zane's firm gaze. One more word from those lips, and he thinks he'll melt...

"No."

"There you go, sweetheart," Zane grinned, the atmosphere turning light, "you know that you're the only one for me."

Riley returned the beam, immensely grateful for the amazing boy he considered himself fortunate enough to be dating. The two kissed passionately, solidifying their (sometimes difficult, but nonetheless loving) dedication to another.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Sweet ending, right? I think this is one of my best. Review? :)**


	37. Dizzy

**A/N: I'd like to take the time to thank **mysteree101 **for PM-ing me some ideas since I was in need of some! I tried replying hun, but FF says you don't allow messaging. I want you to know that every idea was amazing! Seriously, thank you so much(!), but I think they'd make for better one-shots. ;D For now, here is some simple, plain fluff told from Zane's POV. It's set during the ending scene of 'In Your Eyes'. To me, that episode is historical, for so many reasons fairly obvious. Hope you enjoy. xo.**

* * *

_Dizzy_

That's what he felt before, during and after his and Riley's kiss. Dizzy. As if he'd just been on the twirling teacups at Disneyland. Or the spinning strawberries at the annual fair. Not that he minded. With the feeling came others, others so very pleasurable. One of them was pure happiness; he enjoyed it, needless to say. Because in irony, he couldn't even say anything as a result, anyways. So, without a word, he smiled at the beaming jock and got into his taxi, slightly swaying as he did so.

If it weren't for the already opened door, Zane would've stumbled to the pavement. Despite the cool, collected guy many of his friends said he was, that was more of a fact than a prediction. But he didn't with mere luck, so he watched as the car pulled away from the sidewalk.

Riley's hand raised in a delighted wave. He returned it, and after moments of peering through the back window to continue the gaze of the older teenager, Zane turned around and sank back into the soft, velvet seat of the cab.

He sighed dreamily, and remembered Riley's words: he wanted to go out with him again. That thought alone made him even more giddy.

_"So...? How was your first LGBT mixer?"_

_"Next time, I'm taking you to a baseball game."_

_"Hey, your dancing wasn't so bad! Wait, next time?"_

_"Well we had fun, right? ...Chances are, we'd have fun again."_

In an attempt to calm himself down, which soon proved to be futile, Zane focused his attention on the seemingly rotating lights of the city. He was becoming dizzy again.

And not the kind he actually liked.

* * *

**Haha; cheesy ending for the win! Review? :)**


	38. Heart to Heart

**A/N: Big awwwwwwww to "Still Fighting It" part 2. GO ZILEY! *clears throat* Okay. xD The song that inspired me was "Lovers in Japan" by Coldplay. I think both Riley and Zane are OOC in this. Eh, Hope you enjoy. xo.**

* * *

_Heart to Heart_

Reaching over, Zane tugged the string that activated the lamp. In seconds, the light was on, flooding the room with a new, yellow brightness. Riley's eyes squinted in response, as he and his lover had been laying in the dark for well over a hour. It took only a few minutes, but when his orbs finally adjusted, he glanced at Zane quizzically.

The boy was sitting up, directly across from him, on his knees. What was he up to at this time of night?

"Zane..." Riley started, but his boyfriend swiftly cut him off.

"I just want to show you something, okay?"

The confused, but also curious, athlete nodded slowly. His eyes never left Zane's. "Okay, what is it?"

Nothing more was said, as Zane's hand reached out for his. Riley didn't object as his own palm was taken and placed onto his lover's chest. There, the larger teenager could feel the beating of his heart. It was slightly frantic; pounding harder than usual.

He wasn't able to comprehend what they were doing. Or what Zane was doing. All he knew is that the feel of him underneath his chest was enough to keep himself from asking questions.

Both of their breathing was audible, as the deafening quiet was finally broken. "Do you feel that?" Zane asked, his voice smaller than it had been before. The jock moved from his cross-legged position and instead sat on his knees, too.

"Yeah," Riley answered. How could he not? He could practically feel every pulsation.

After a few moments, Zane spoke again. "You do this to me."

His breathing shallowed. This was the effect he had on him? Besides others that were more of the _physical_ type? Wow. He grasped that idea and it made his own heart beat faster.

"When you kiss me...when you touch me... even when you so much as just look at me."

Riley smiled, and felt as if he were enjoying this. He was. He loved hearing how he made Zane feel. Because, to tell the truth, Zane made him feel the same way. But in the following moments, his boyfriend's words made him lose all those giddy emotions. They were all replaced with one: sadness.

"But do you know what it does when you hurt me?"

By it, he was talking about his heart. Riley's smile disapparated, and he shook his head; although he had a good idea on what the answer was.

The smaller boy exhaled. His hand was over Riley's, keeping it there. It felt too intimate to even think of removing. He cleared his throat and went on with what he was saying. "It stops," he says, and his eyes are then directed to the sheets below them, "it malfunctions... it...it breaks."

"I'm sorry," Riley offers, sullenly. Seeing Zane looking as somber as he did now was painful. But also knowing that he, himself, had caused it hurt him even more. How could he - ever - make it up to him?

"I'm so, so sorry."

And then, leaning forward, Riley takes his hand from Zane's chest, replacing it with his lips. It won't ever (despite how many times he wishes) magically repair his love's aching organ, but it might just help. He'd spend the rest of his life trying to repair whatever damage his former insecure self had done onto Zane. The one person in the world who understood him completely. The one person in the world he needed most.

He still couldn't believe he had gotten another chance.

"It's okay, Riley. As long as you know now."

* * *

Review? :)


	39. Serenity

**A/N: Very, very short. I apologize, but I've been lacking major creativity. I have no clue why, seeing as there has been non-stop Ziley lovin', but oh well. By the way, I seem to pick moments I cherish out of my life, and somehow translate them into my stories. It's a habit of mine; a writing style, you could say. Anyways, let me know if you like this! It's (surprise, surprise) poetic!Riley once again. xo.**

* * *

_Serenity_

In Riley's whole life, he had never seen the sky green - a color which it happened to be now. It was an odd sight to behold: an extremely pale mint in contrast to the setting, red sun. It seemed as if the Earth had suddenly gone negative; switched colors. But to be logical, it was only this way because there was a fire in the outskirts of Toronto. Which also explained the clouding smoke slowly spreading in the surrounding regions as if it were mist. The fire wasn't exactly small, but it wasn't news-material worthy, either. The fire-fighters would have it out in no time.

For now, in the meanwhile, he'd enjoy the absurdness of it all. Who wouldn't? Especially in the setting he was currently in.

A far out meadow was before his eyes, sprinkled with dandelions and daisies, and other flowers and plants that he hadn't a name for. Connected with the land was an open swamp. One that was filled with water-lillies and various types of amphibians. Occasionally, he'd hear them croaking. And every time they did, his calm mind would tell him that each and every one was a broken song. That thought gave him peace, and more than often made him contemplate, along with the melodic hum of the dragonflies.

He came here when he was in dire need of comfort, in need of nature's wonderous healing powers. Everybody needed their own moments, their own places of solitude. This just so happened to be his.

Nobody - that he knew - came here, and he was glad. Riley liked having things to himself once in a while. He liked the thought of marveling in something's undiscovered, untarnished beauty.

But this time, he was not alone. Zane, his boyfriend of now five months, was accompanying him to the small greenland. He was the exception, of course, because he was no doubtedly the person he loved, and trusted the most in his life, besides his the members of his family. He deserved to see such an area of pure untouched, extravagance - the place where the athlete came to when everywhere else was unthinkable.

Zane, one half of Riley's "secret life" was being revealed to the other. The merge made the curly-haired boy feel wholesome, and for one moment, he felt free, felt unrestricted. From the chains of his insecurity, of course.

"Oh wow," commented Zane, clearly taken back by the splendor of the location, "it's beautiful."

The couple stood in the field, the waist length long wheat tickling their clothed hips. The cat-tails standing tall in the dark green, murky water swayed to the gentle breeze. It stole the breath from both teenagers.

"I know," Riley responded, truthfully. He knew the region like the back of his hand. There wasn't anything more that could've amazed him more. Except for the one person next to him.

Now that was a different story.

_It's beautiful - in so many different, complex ways - but at the end of the day, it's just like you. _He thought, comparing the two,_ serene, peaceful and welcoming. To me, and my conflicted self._


	40. Devious

**A/N: 40th drabble! Yay! *throws confetti* Can't believe I've made it this far. Anyways, thank you for your phenomenal feedback! Seriously, I'd be nowhere without you amazing people! Virtual hugs all around!**

**By the way, I'm in the midst of writing a Riley/Holly J. friendship fic. I know. I'm weird. But my fangirlyness demands I write them! I'm just not sure if I should, because I don't know how people will take to it. *shrugs* I don't know. Enjoy the ficlet! And yes, I do think Peter and Anya would make a good couple. That's how I roll. OOCness once again. xo.**

* * *

_Devious_

He looks at Riley with those gleaming hazel eyes. Mischief not very well hidden within them. Riley sighs in exasperation, because he knows his boyfriend is up to something. He always seems to be - the athlete figured that out on their third date.

"Zane, what now?"

The boy smiles innocently as people around them continue their conversations and such. They were currently sitting and sharing a coffee at the Dot. That was sure to change as Zane motioned to Peter - who was busy working behind the counter - and then Anya - who was hurriedly writing something in a notebook while dining with Chantay. Riley's eyes widened. He had never thought of what Zane was implying, but was quick to object.

"No!" he hissed, doing so subtly so that he wouldn't hurt his lover's feelings, "That could-that could never work!"

"How do you know?" Zane's look of excitement briskly turned into that of anger; he hated when Riley killed his ideas.

"I just do! So don't meddle!"

The younger teenager feigned a mock pout, and avoided Riley's hard, cerulean eyes. "I am hurt to think that you'd assume I would meddle."

The jock believes that the pensive expression is real, and is instantly apologizing. "I'm sorry, babe," he says quietly, attaching his hand to Zane's, "I just... I just don't think it'd do either any good. Things could go wrong."

"Or right. That_ is _the second possible outcome of a risk, you know."

Riley can't help but think for a moment, Zane's words having brought him into thought.

Anya and Peter... both of his very supportive friends, together...? It was very... unexpected, to say the least. They had nothing in common, besides their involvement in Riley's 'secret' life, and the fact that both were lacking in the romance department - having come out of failed relationships. But, maybe, if they started dating... they could be happier again. Never would he have to see Anya still freshly upset over the loss of Sav, or Peter over the heartache of seeing Mia on magazine covers.

He wanted nothing more for them than to be happy, especially with all they had done for him. He pondered the idea for a while before breaking out to a grin. One that was just as devious as his lover's.

"Okay, how do we start?"


	41. Just So You Know

**A/N: Wow. You're guys' reviews have me floored! **_**You're**_** thanking me? PSHYA! I should be thanking you! For all the time you spend reviewing, reading, etc, I am speechless! I hope you guys know how much you all mean to me! Hope you enjoy! xo.**

* * *

_Just So You Know_

Briefly unattaching his lips from his boyfriend's, Riley fluttered his eyelids open and paused the mini make-out session to rasp: "I love you."

From beneath him, Zane smiled and was about to return the affectionate statement but before he could, he was silenced when Riley leaned down again to resume what they had been doing for the past five minutes.

Not long after, the larger boy seperated from his lover again, more out of breath than he had been the last time. It was evident as he struggled to gather air into his lungs.

"I love you."

The sudden, and not to mention repetitive, declarations were both amusing and confusing Zane. Never had Riley been so...passionate. Verbally, anyways.

Once more they were re-connected at the lips, kissing hungrily and lovingly. Zane's fingers combed through Riley's curly hair, while Riley's free arm (the one that wasn't being used to support his weight) was snaking stealthily around Zane's lower back.

On days when there was nothing expected of them (namely going to school) they usually spent the time cuddling on the couch and watching whatever interested them. This 'activity' however, appealed to them a lot more.

The pattern of one mouth crashing against another was broken for the third time as the heaving athlete pulled away yet again.

"I-"

Zane cut him off before he could finish. Although he liked hearing the phrase, he was curious as to why Riley would repeatedly say it. "I heard you. You love me."

Riley grinned sheepishly, and went it for another kiss. Only this time he was stopped. "Not that I don't like it, but what's gotten into you, Ri?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just making sure you know."

The smaller boy smiled appreciatively, and locked his hazel eyes on Riley's cerulean. "I know that you do... and I know you've been reading 'Chicken Soup for the Soul' again."

He smirked, Riley blushed. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Zane laughed and nodded in agreement. He then gently pulled his lover down to meet his lips with his own.

"I love you too."


	42. In Session

**A/N: Dedicated to the very lovely, and very brilliant September In The Rain. Her fic "Crazy For You" is amazing, and I recommend that and her other Ziley oneshot "Born To Be My Baby" to everyone! So, in your free time, could you go and read those if you haven't already? **

**Also, I have a Peter/Anya oneshot up (I know the pairing is unheard of, but please give it a chance), so if you care to take a look at that, I'd appreciate it... ****OK. Enough with my shameless plugs! On with the drabble! xo.**

* * *

_In Session_

Riley sighed as he watched his lover smugly flip through the channels. He had just won their annual game that decided who would control whatever they watched for the time being. The game varied, but tonight it just so happened to be "rock, paper, scissors" and he wasn't at all good at it. So granted, Zane was quite pleased that he got to choose what they'd watch for the next few hours.

Finally, after moments of a seemingly endless flow of options, the smaller boy finally decided on a programme. Riley groaned at what was now on screen.

"_Glee_? Really?" His voice was low and whiny, as if it were torture. Zane rolled his eyes.

"It makes me feel warm inside when I watch it."

"And people automatically assume you're gay... I can't imagine why."

Zane glared at Riley's sarcastic remark - his boyfriend just had no compassion, or enthusiasm for anything besides football. Sometimes it could annoying (one of those times being now) but he put up with it. His kind personality traits made up for the lacking, not so good ones.

The two fell quiet until the 'New Directions' choir began to sing an old pop song. When the athlete saw Zane sing along from the corner of his eye, that did it for him. Silently, he quickly swiped the device from his lover's hands; he was too distracted to even notice.

"Seriously," Riley commented, capturing Zane's attention and making him realize the remote was gone, "I need to get you into something _manly_. Something that will teach you to be manly." He browsed each sports channel. "Something like wrestling."

Instead of being angry with him, Zane took the time to crawl into Riley's lap and wiggle his eyebrows in interest.

"Half-naked men in tight, revealing shorts, who, are usually all over another..." he glanced at the screen to prove his point, and then back at his boyfriend. "...I like it," he finished seductively.

Riley aimed the remote at the television and turned it off. His eyes shining with prominent desire. "That's it, I'm starting those lessons now," he growled, promptly flipping his lover over so that he was beneath him. He then proceeded to attack an amused (and equally aroused) Zane.

"Watch and learn, junior."

To say the least Zane was too busy enjoying the dominance to take any notes for later. Oh well, Riley would just have to repeat the lesson. Not that he would object.


	43. Hands On Me

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read, review, and etc.! You're feedback makes my days/weeks/months. I hope you enjoy this one, it's full of cheesiness/fluff! xo.**

* * *

_Hands On Me_

Zane held Riley's hand tighter as he was being pulled into a location he could not recognize. It seemed to be a stairwell. Up and up they went, wordless minutes passing by. He was curious as to why his boyfriend would take him to such a place, but he had faith that he would not regret agreeing to come along. He knew there was something they were coming for. Something worth tiring his legs out for.

Finally, after a countless amount of stairs, they stopped at a solemn, gray door. It was metal, and a whooshing sound could be heard from behind them. They were oviously at the rooftop of this empty, barren building. Why exactly were they here?

Riley halted, and dug into his pockets. Zane resisted asking him the many questions that circulated in his rather confused mind. He'd soon find out the reason for their being here, anyways.

Once having found the tiny piece of metal, Riley unlocked the enterance and pushed the heavy doors open. The sight before them was absolutely breath-taking. The stars of the night sky shimmered above, as the lights of the darkened city sparkled around them. When did Toronto become so wonderous?

"Wow..." Zane breathed out, speaking for the first time in what felt like decades. Riley smiled proudly and only tightened their grips on eachother.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," he said mysteriously and then proceeded to pull his awestruck lover to the right side of the rooftop.

Zane's expression of excitement fell once he saw that Riley was taking them to the edge. The edge of a _very_ high up building. The wind blew throughout his entire being, and he shivered. What was he doing?

Then, before he knew it, Riley had let go of his hand and climbed onto the railing that seperated them from falling to their deaths; Zane cried out immediately. "What in the world are you doing?"

Riley turned to look at him, a goofy grin on his lips. His curly hair was whipping around in the now stronger breeze. If Zane wasn't so concerned with his lover's actions, he would have been taking pictures. "Do you trust me?"

Zane was incredulous. "What do you mean do I trust you? Come down from there!"

The athlete chuckled but didn't bother to comply. "Do you trust me?"

The smaller boy glared, as if it would get Riley down. "If you fall, I swear I'll-"

"Answer me first, and then I'll come down."

He sighed in exasperation. Although it wasn't what he wanted, the deal would have to do. "Fine," he said grudgingly, "I trust you." Riley smirked. "Now will you please-"

Before he could finish, Zane felt Riley's hand on his own again. He thought Riley was just using him as leverage to get down, but instead, he had pulled him up onto the railing, also. He instantly began to panic, the thought of tripping and falling off the roof terrifying him, but his boyfriend held him to his own frame, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"It's okay," he whispered, and indicated the spectacle before them, "just look."

He did as he was told, and on a roof that was being overlooked by the one they were currently standing on was a green-glowing declaration of Riley's love for him. His mouth dropped open; Riley laughed.

"How...how did you that?"

"_Arranged_ some glowsticks on the roof just yesterday. I had the owner give me permission, first, though."

He had gone through all that trouble just to do this? Zane was touched, and felt (happy) tears flood his eyes. "Oh, Ri."

"Don't talk, just kiss me."

And he did. Happily.


	44. Your Favorite Song

**A/N: I love making Riley hiddnely talented at things. I don't know why. Song mentioned is "Take Me With You" by Secondhand Serenade. BTW: An update of "Fix You" should be coming along shortly. Hope you enjoy. xo.**

* * *

_Your Favorite Song_

"Sing to me."

Zane's sudden request makes him furrow his eyebrows; he's never asked him of anything before, let alone for him to sing. It's suspicious as well as puzzling. All he can manage is a "what?"

His boyfriend's voice remains the same. "Sing to me," he repeats.

Riley shakes his head in resistance. "Why?"

"I want to hear your voice."

"You're hearing it now..."

Zane rolls his eyes, and wiggles in Riley's arms. Currently, they were laying on the couch of the smaller boy's apartment, submerged in total darkness. The reason being that the power of the city was out, and it came as it surprise, so they didn't have any candles or alternative sources of light prepared. So until it returned, they endeavored to entertain themselves.

"You're _singing_ voice, Ri."

Riley sighs at his lover's relentless commands. He allows his head to fall back against the sofa's arm. "You know I'm no Frank Sinatra," he reminded, his voice becoming slightly whiny.

Zane doesn't let up. "I know you aren't, and I don't expect you to be." Although he can't quite see it, Riley feels one of his many curls being played with. He imagines Zane's perfect lips in a pout, and sighs again.

"I sound like a broken record." He felt something shake against his shoulder; it was no doubtedly Zane's head.

"No you don't - I've heard you in the shower."

The athlete turned a shade of crimson, which was thankfully hidden by the lack of light. A vast majority of people sung while bathing, and he was no exception. To have had Zane overhear him was admittedly embarassing.

"Please?"

For a moment, a deafening silence takes over, until it's broken with another long, exasperated sigh. "Fine."

Zane breaks out into a grin, one that, if it were visible, would've convinced Riley into singing almost immediately. Either way, he's happy with himself for getting his reluctant boyfriend to comply.

A pause tells him that the larger teenager is still hesitant, but with a simple, blind kiss to his love's lips, he begins to follow through with his agreement.

"_You started to see right through me, and I'm loving every minute of it. It's like I'm born again, everytime I breath in. So, if you're curious, my favorite color's blue, and I like to sing in the shower. If you'd like, I'll sing to you."_

Just a simple verse of the song that was very much well related to them, had Zane in awe. Riley's voice was surprisingly pleasing to hear. He was serenading him as if he had been doing it for years. Wordless minutes passed by before he could managed anything vocal.

"Wow. You're amazing," he breathes, cleary taken back by his boyfriend's hidden talents. Unbeknownist to him, Riley blushes again and smiles appreciatively.

"Thank you, love, but I'm not, really," he replies modestly, and after the words leave his mouth, the power turns back on. He begins to get up to reactivate the lights, but is stopped when Zane's hand tugs his shirt, forcing him back down.

"No," he whispers, "let's stay like this for a little while longer."

And they do; reveling in eachother's company and the fact that they have nothing to distract them from it.


	45. Growth

**A/N: Currently brain-storming Zane centered ficlets. I just realized that in almost every drabble, Riley does these huge, romantic gestures for him, and he doesn't do anything like that in return. *In very, very deep thought* I apologize if it bugs any of you, like it's now bugging me. I guess I just love the idea of Riley going out of his way to please his love. Haha. Hope you enjoy! Be warned, I made them OOC. xo.**

_

* * *

_

__

Growth

Riley looked up from the sports section of the newspaper he was currently reading. In the doorway stood his formerly absent boyfriend, now back from his early morning rendezvous. He had no idea what he had gone out for, but Riley was glad to see him again.

"Hey you," the athlete greeted while his lover stepped in from the hallway. He was grinning. Somewhat mischieviously. Riley rolled his eyes playfully. "What now?"

Zane reached out for the Greek teenager's hand. He held it, and tugged gently. "Come with me," he ordered softly. Riley took one look into Zane's pretty hazel eyes, and knew immediately that it was impossible to refuse.

He follows behind, and doesn't notice the dirt on the legs of his boyfriend's sweatpants.

- x -

It's a short walk to where Zane's directing him. In a path behind the apartment building, is a spread of green grass and daffodils. The sun is shining brilliantly upon them, and it's mind-bending as to why someone wouldn't want to own such a lot like this. Unadmittedly, he'd like to.

After a minute of pondering, Riley focuses on why they're here exactly. He turns towards Zane, who is momentarily busy with something well hidden from the jock's view.

"So...mind telling me what you're up to?"

His curiousity goes vocally unanswered, but when Zane moves to the side, it's somewhat clear to him. Sitting in the soil, is a tiny, delicate shrub. No doubtedly a very young tree. Riley's eyebrows shoot up. Before he can express his confusion, though, his lover beckons him over.

"Come help me plant it."

He walks over, and does as instructed. All the while glancing at the smaller boy for an explanation, and only recieving a sly smirk in return.

When it's done, and the sapling is in good condition, meaning Zane has finished watering it, Riley asks once more. "Why did you do all this?"

Zane shrugs nonchalantly and squints in the overwhelming light. "I thought about carving our intials in a tree, but then decided to just plant one instead."

The words sunk in, and the quarterback nodded, in partial awe; his boyfriend was obviously an environmentalist of some sort. He couldn't say he didn't admire it.

"What'ya say we name it?"

Again, Zane is thrown a strange look. "You name trees?"

"We breathe, they breathe. Sure." He sounds so confident and casual, it's hilarious. Riley can't help but chuckle and try to think of a suitable name for the seedling.

- x -

He eyes it from the window; it's so simple, yet so symbolizing. If he knew how much he was going to enjoy that little plant, he would've gotten one years ago. Well, he did have various types of plants over his childhood, but he always fell out of care for them, and they eventually wilted. He was young then, so their dry, brown states didn't bother him much. Thinking back on them, although, it was saddening. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Think we can see it reach teenage years?" Zane's voice comes from behind, and so does his arms. They wrap around the larger boy's waist. It's comforting.

And although he doesn't mean or imply that they'll be together long enough to see it bloom, he means if they can manage to keep it alive for some time despite their involvement. Riley acknowledges both possibilities.

"You bet," he says, and leans back into Zane's embrace.

* * *

This is strange, but I hope you enjoyed it, and got the ending. xo.


	46. Jealousy

_Jealousy_

"Miss me?" Zane grinned slyly after having just returned with his and Riley's drinks. The jock's expression was blank, but somewhat near aggravation. A half-hearted smile that followed seconds later fooled him into noticing, though.

"You know it, babe," he said quietly, resulting in one of Zane's blinding, knee-weakening smile. If it weren't for what he had just witnessed, he'd have melted into the floor by now.

To be honest, he wasn't completely euphoric because he had just seen a countless amount of (rather attractive, and therefore imitating) number of guys approach his lover while he was fetching the refreshments. If it weren't for the anger management classes and the calming sessions of yoga, every single flirt that had dared made a move on his boyfriend would be currently on their way to the hospital. Luckily for him - and every one of those seemingly flamboyant, male partygoers - he had ended his violent ways. And what was also fortunate was the fact that Zane was never one to show interest in anyone besides the person he was dating. He was trustworthy, and that alone made him all the more amazing in Riley's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Zane's concern laced voice broke the distant quarterback from his distractions. He nodded and motioned for them to dance. "Want to?"

Zane grinned again; displaying his perfect, pearly white teeth. "You don't even have to ask."

As he took hold of the smaller boy's waist (the music had transitioned from a bubbly, pop song into a relaxing, romantic ballad) he couldn't help but realize how possesive he was becoming.

He hadn't been this way with anyone before, and that wasn't just because he hadn't had many boyfriends. He was pretty certain that even if he had gone out with a thousand men before Zane, none of them could ever have his full, undivided love like the former soccer player had.

The two continued to sway, and exchanged loving glances. Even Zane's eyes beamed, for Heaven's sake. Riley swooned for what was the millionth time. He could never prevent it from happening. When you had someone as beautiful as Zane was smile at you, it was impossibly hard to ignore.

Riley snapped out of his quite repetitive thoughts. From the corner of his eye he swear he could see a suspicious looking teenager, who must not have been older than he, eyeing his lover from head to toe. Immediately he tightened his grip on Zane, throwing daggers to said observer and mouthing distinctively: "mine".

Zane chuckled at the athlete's peculiar actions, and didn't suspect a thing at all. He rubbed Riley's shoulder gently. "I can hold myself up, you know," he joked; his lips pulling up into a smirk. The Greek teenager absently smiled at the teasing comment and briskly went back to his previous musings. If he weren't so hypnotized by the way he was being held right now... that guy would have been so dead.

Maybe oneday, Riley thinks as he meets his love's lips with his own, he'll tell Zane about his secretive jealousy.

For now he'll just settle with having him in his arms, instead of focusing on killing his imaginary "competition" (although he knew Zane would never do anything) in his mind.


	47. Touch

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates... blame that upon lack of ideas. I hope this isn't too rushed. I also hope you enjoy. xo.**

* * *

_Touch_

The main problem after he and his lover made love for the first time, was that afterwards, Riley always wanted to be touching Zane at all times. Not that he hadn't longed for that before, now that he had been exposed to so much of his boyfriend's body, the desire had intensified. Whether it was sexual, or just for the feel of comfort, of bliss, the feeling of his skin against the smaller boy's was electric, and sent tingles throughout the limbs that were currently connected.

And without a doubt, the feeling was definitely reciprocal.

Even when Zane's back was clothed, Riley's rough and rugged hands would softly drag across it and would still make him shiver. The athlete's breath against his neck also had the power to have him practically melting into the ground.

Such things were so enjoyable, but oh-so teasing. If anything physical was initiated at school, both teenagers would get either frustrated or impatient because they had to wait until the end of school to finish what they had started. And, usually, if this happened, the probability was that both would have to sport a little 'problem' through out the day. Going from alegbra to chemistry with an obvious and unmistakable arousal wasn't at all appealing. Especially since a vasy majority of your peers were in sight, and would notice immediately.

So they tended to avoid that situation as much as they could; they limited themselves to brief, chaste kisses in between periods. Ones that were both (partially) satisfying, and passionate, but weren't enough to set them off.

When they got to Zane's apartment, though, that was a whole different story.


	48. Remnants

**A/N: Yet another shameless plug: I have another Ziley one-shot up, so if you coul take a look a that, it'd be much appreciated. Haha, I apologize! On with the story! Hope you enjoy. xo.**

* * *

_Remnants_

Zane stepped out of the shower, feeling as refreshed as ever. He enjoyed the hot, pouring water reigning down on his skin. It relaxed him to a certain extent. Sometimes he would stay in for a little longer than his usual fifteen minutes, but would try to exit before the total time mounted to a half hour. He was cautious with his water usage; and was aware of how lucky he was to have clean water, so he endeavored to not take it for granted.

He grabbed his towel off the sink, and wrapped it around his waist after drying off his dripping wet torso. As a result of the temperature of the hot water, the air around him was misty, and the mirror was fogged up. And taking a second look at it, the boy could see that somebody (namely Riley because he was the only one besides himself in the apartment) had drawn a message with the condensation.

An amused smile tugged on his lips as he read it.

_Zane, you really should lock the bathroom door. If I didn't have to run errands with my mom so early, I would've jumped your bones. Not that you didn't get enough of that last night. _

_Catch you later, love. _

_Riley. _

Next to the word 'night' was what appeared to be a winking smiley face. And right next to his boyfriend's name, was a (poorly configured, but nonetheless endearing) heart. Zane chuckled aloud at all of this and proceeded to get dressed.

_Oh, Riley, just wait until _you_ bathe,_ he thought somewhat evily, already conjuring up ideas in his head.


	49. Worry

**A/N: A quick thank you to those who advised me to bump up the rating from K to T. If it weren't for you guys, I would have probably stayed unaware of the sexual references my one track mind has hidden within the past chapters. Oh, wow, my face is going red just thinking about it. xD Oh well, at least I know I'm not the only one who enjoys them... ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you darlings enjoy! I apologize for the utter lame-ness. I'm lacking ideas. xo.**

* * *

_Worry_

"Can I ask you something?" Zane suddenly asks in a low, some-what casual tone. Riley looks up from the textbook of which he's studying and eyes his boyfriend curiously. "Sure," he says, raising his eyebrows slightly in question.

Zane hesitates, and there's a hint of a blush on his cheeks. The athlete wonders what he could be so flustered about.

"What if we burn out?"

The peculiar inquiry leaves Riley confused. Burn out? What was he talking about? He had no clue, and he knew that Zane sensed this because the smaller boy went on to explain what he meant.

"Us. Me and you...what if _we_ burn out?" he repeats with the same stoic expression, while fiddling with the pencils in his fidgeting hands. Riley's eyebrows shoot up like they have so many times before. His lover just so happened to be unpredictable, and he couldn't say he wasn't fond of it. But sometimes, his random and out-of-the-blue ponderings worried him sometimes. Especially now. Zane's absent, blank countenance had transitioned to worrisome. It appeared he was thinking through things... Riley hoped their relationship wasn't one of them.

"That could never happen, Zay, you know I love you."

His reassuring words proved to be futile; Zane shook his head resistantly, unable to accept them for some, unclear reason. "I love you too, but... that can't..." he struggled to put his thoughts into words, "stop anything from happening."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

The smaller boy puts down the pencil he was fiddling around with, and sighs in slight exasperation. "What I mean is, what if - let's say about a few months into our relationship - the desire is gone. The passion, the spark. What if we wake up one day and grow tired of eachother?"

Clearly taken back, and confused, Riley demanded to know why Zane was thinking such a thing.

"Where did all this come from? You've never worried about this before," he stopped himself, and concentrated on reassuring his conflicted lover, "what am I saying? You don't have to worry about this at all!"

He took the younger teenager's hand in his, and gently persuaded for him to look into his concerned gaze.

"What we have, is unbreakable. I'm sure of it."

Zane remains skeptical, but doesn't object to anything Riley says, so the quarterback just continues.

"I assure you, babe, I love you, and I don't think that'll ever stop. We won't ever 'burn out', I promise you," he inhales deeply. "Do you believe me?"

It took a few more minutes of torturous silence on Zane's behalf, but soon after the asian descendant nods. "I do, but I just-"

Riley exhales in relief. He had been on the verge of believing that his boyfriend was actually considering a break-up. He interrupted Zane off with a very sensual kiss to demonstrate that their 'spark' was fading.


	50. Impress

**A/N: 50 drabbles! AH! I never thought I'd get this far! Ever! Even if it is a compiliation of random ficlets, I've surpassed my own expectations! But I could NOT have done it without each and one of your guys' continous, encouraging feedback. Thank you so much, and I think I will definitely take this to 100! Half-way there! Woo! Hope you enjoy! It's nothing special, but I adore it. xo.**

* * *

_Impress_

"Apart from being beautiful, what do you do for a living?" Riley grins as his boyfriend playfully rolls his eyes and swats him away. He's beaming, so the quite cheesy pick-up line obviously has him amused. The Greek teen chuckles to himself.

After a few minutes, Zane finally finds the pencil he's misplaced in his apparently disorganized locker and turns to Riley. "That was _so_ bad," he laughs and shuts the locker shut. He re-adjusts the bag he's carrying on his shoulder and walks along the hallway; with Riley following suit. The final bell of the school day has rung, dismissing them from what seemed to be an endless lapse of algebraic equations, chemistry formulas, and everything in between.

The day was friday, so they had the whole weekend ahead of them.

The two walked out of the school doors, emerging into the radiance of the sun. And since the smaller boy's apartment was only a few blocks away, they had decided to walk. It could do their legs good, especially after being stuck in a desk for the vast majority of the day.

"Aw," Riley sighed, feigning disapointment, "and I thought I had improved."

His grin broadened, as did Zane's. They linked hands and continued down the street. Occasionally, people would throw them scrutinizing glares, or snobbish glances, but neither cared. They had gotten used to it months before.

"Well, it_ was _considerably better than the one about me being your favorite 'fruit'," Zane said, the reminder turning his lover's cheeks scarlet. Riley smiled sheepishly and chuckled at his past idiotic wit.

"Yeah... that wasn't _too_ hilarious..." he agreed, and squeezed the hand that was joined with his.

Their laughs soon faded into the sounds and sirens of distant and nearby traffic, and they remained fairly silent until they finally reached the oh-so familiar building in which Zane resided. He starts to head in, but Riley stops him.

"Oh wait, I've got another one!" The athlete exclaims giddily. He looks proud of himself, so although he has a hunch that it's going to be as awful as the last, Zane doesn't do anything about it. He just waits, eyebrows raised.

"I'm no prophet, but I can see myself getting lost in you in the near future." Riley tries to say it seductively, but fails. Zane can't help but let out a burst of laughter. It wasn't at all too terrible, but if someone other than his boyfriend had said it to him, he would've walked away so quickly their head would've spun.

Riley joins his lover at the top step and they proceed into the residence. "Is it good?"

"Honestly?"

He nods; Zane's lips stretch out into a full-fledged smirk. "One of your best." This earns him a kiss, and he can't ever refuse an appreciative Riley.


	51. Send It On

**A/N: This is past the 1,000 word mark, but oh well. I don't feel like publishing it independantly. Unless you'd want me to... anyways, it's set somewhere inbetween "In Your Eyes" and the 1st episode of The Boiling Point. And to let you know, I've come up with the whole 'Spread the Word' idea myself. I did not rip off an existing company as such. Just wanted to make that known. x) By the way, I apologize for that random Holly J/Riley conversation!My fangirlyness for them to have a friendship has managed to manifest itself into an actual fic! *GASP* xD Oh well. You guys know you love it. Lmao, jk. xo.**

* * *

_Send It On_

Riley couldn't say that it wasn't a brilliant idea. Because in all truth, it was. Most definitely.

The 'Spread the Word' campaign was there to greet all returning (and new) students of Degrassi. At first, he was a little put off by it, but when Principal Simpson explained the program in more detail, it captivated his interest immediately.

The whole ambition of the StW was this: students who wished to participate would purchase a plain white T-shirt that sold for only five dollars (with the proceeds going to many different types of self-esteem camps all over Canada) and would be given a permanent marker. Students were then after encouraged to sign eachother's shirts, with encouraging remarks and compliments and everything bright that the other liked about them.

It was genius, uplifting and brought a smile to his face. And there was only one other thing that could do that...

"Is this amazing, or what?"

Riley spun around, the ever familiar voice giving the identity of who was behind him away instantly. Zane stood before him, clad in the pure white material, a full-fledged grin gracing his lips. Like him, Zane seemed to be enthusiastic about 'Spread the Word', as well.

"No kidding," he found himself agreeing whole-heartedly. And around him, a countless amount of his school-mates were going around, signing eachother's shirts and enjoying what the day had become. Although most of the student body had felt uneasy about going through with the whole thing at first, it had only taken a few optimistic few to lead them off. So now almost everybody he knew, and all others, were talking to people they had hardly glanced at over the years, and the seniors were offering advice to the freshmen. It was all so surreal, but oh-so satisfyingly wonderous. He realized his mind had wondered off when he noticed that Zane was apparently saying something to him.

"...it's good to have a status-quo breaker. At least temporarily, anyway."

The athlete nodded, agreeing with him yet again. Already he had gotten his shirt signed by at least a third of his peers; evidently the smaller boy had as well. There was barely any white left in sight, the cloth was covered in signatures, and scribblings. That shouldn't have surprised him, though. Zane was friends with almost everybody.

"Hey boys."

The sort of smug, but nevertheless happy tone of Holly J. Sinclair broke Riley free of his musings once again. He turned his gaze to her curiously as she approached the two boys. Fiona was trailing behind her, but wondered off after spotting Adam - someone she had oddly struck up a friendship with. Although he wasn't in a place to judge; he hardly knew the guy.

"Mind if I sign?" The strawberry blonde president (until the election, that was) of the student council asked, indicating she was talking to either. Both shook their head no, and she walked over to Riley, and Zane headed off to comply to KC's request.

It was strange to have someone such as Holly J. so close to him. Throughout both of their high school careers, neither had done so much as looked at eachother. And now she was in his proximity, and he hers. He held his breath, for some reason, as she jotted something down on his chest. After a minute or so, she finished and straigtened up. Then flashed him a smile. It was sincere, and actually not demeaning in a 'I'm-better-than-you' kinda way. It was as if to say 'I-sort-of-appreciate-you-even-though-we-are-barely-friends'. He thought about signing hers as well. He decided he should, since it was for something good.

Awkwardly, or what he thought was, he silently asked permission by holding up his own marker. Still beaming, she nodded and gestured to her back.

Riley struggled to come up with something to write. Something not too dorky, since she _was_ Holly J. after all. But after a few moments of going through ideas, he finally decided on one. It was simple, yet he knew she would like it.

_You're an amazing leader. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. - Riley. _

After inscribing his name, he sealed the colored pen, and mirrored her expression as she walked away. "Thanks!" she called back. It was quite out of character for her, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Likewise!"

Zane returned, having written on nearly the whole school's population's shirts. He was smirking lightly. "What'd she write?" he inquired. Riley shrugged, not being able to read it. Zane did so aloud.

_"Stick to short hair," _Riley blushed and tugged at the springy curls that fell across his forehead, "_but other than that, you're alright in my books. P.S: Good luck as future quarterback. Do Degrassi proud. Holly J."_

The jock turned even more crimson. It was such a very Holly J. thing to write, but he liked it. He'd take it over any of her usual insults anyday. "Did she write on yours?"

"Yeah," Zane turned to his side to answer his question. Riley found her very recognizable signature and looked over what she had written. "_Keep smiling." _And beside that, was a neat but very cute smiley face. Riley chuckled.

"Everybody's been writing that," Zane said genuinely puzzled, "I don't know why."

The larger teenager laughed louder, especially at the countence his lover posessed. He truly had no clue. "Me neither," he lied, watching the infamous beam slowly creep onto Zane's face.

From then on, 'Spread the Word' gave everybody a new outlook on the people they shared the highschool with.


	52. A Message

****

A/N: Once again, sorry for the lack of updates! Thank you to all those who've reviewed, read, saved to favorites and/or alerts, etc. All your feedback means so much to me! Hope you enjoy! Inspired by "A Message" by Coldplay. xo.

* * *

_A Message_

"Sometimes I feel like re-writing almost every love song in history," Riley says suddenly. Zane turns his attention from the sunset happening before them, to his noticeably discouraged boyfriend. He gazes at him curiously, partially confused. "Why's that?"

The Greek teen lets out a slightly heavy-hearted sigh and continues to stare blankly at the fading red hue of the sky. "Because the majority of them are about a man, and a woman... together."

The smaller boy almost bursts out into laughter at his lover's adorable frustration, but manages to supress it because he knows it'd hurt his feelings. Sometimes Riley was just too cute, and this moment was no exception. With the way his cerulean eyes were watching wistfully as the sun disappeared, it was hard not to adore him.

Riley continues, unfazed. "And hardly any of them are about two men, together. I mean, would it kill anybody to write a song that focuses on a gay couple?"

This time, Zane does chuckle, only loud enough for him to hear. Riley doesn't notice, anyways. "I hate to burst your bubble, Ri, but more than three quarters of the world are straight." He points out, and his boyfriend finally meets his eyes, "Ergo, a huge amount of those people are going to write songs about what's considered a 'normal' sexuality."

Again, Riley exhales dejectedly. "I know that," he replies almost sadly, "but I just wish that there was more of a variety, or something."

The atmosphere around them falters, and it turns quiet. The shade of the sky above them is now a bright orange. The sunshine is taking one last peek through the trees of the park, and is saying goodbye for the night. It doesn't go unreturned.

Zane speaks up after a couple minutes of pure, comfortable silence. "So do something about it," he challenges softly, "...write me a song."

The quarterback looks at Zane as if he's gone insane. "I don't know anything about song writing," he flatly reminds him, "I can't even pen a decent-sounding haiku."

Zane's lips then stretch out into a broad, admiring grin. "That doesn't matter, Ri. It's the thought that counts."

More wordless minutes pass, but this time it's because Riley's taking a moment or two to search Zane's hazel eyes. Like most often, they're encouraging, and without missing a beat, the athlete easily agrees. "Okay then...I'll start now."

And then he takes Zane into his arms, and begins to brain-storm words that remind, explain, describe him of his love.


	53. Just Maybe

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of school. Blame school, and my lacking mind. Hope you enjoy! It's nothing special, but I kind of like it. Kind of. xo.**

**

* * *

**

_Just Maybe_

"Riley?"

Said boy turns his attention away from the sun setting before them. "Yeah?" His eyebrows quirk up in interest. The other teen grins in response and looks down at his lap. He adjusts his position so that his arms are no longer holding him up. They're sore, and are probably going to be stiff in the morning, but it doesn't matter right now. Not really. He continues. "Can I ask you something?"

Riley supresses a laugh, and the desire to remark 'didn't you just already?' and instead nods his head. He turns his gaze back to the blend of red, oraneg and pink above them.

Zane's legs are starting to hurt from the hard metal of the vehicle they're sitting on. It's Riley's (he bought it with his own money and all) and although he approves, he wishes they had brought something more comfortable to sit on. Preferably a blanket, or something equally as soft. But, for the time being, he'll make due, because this evening is not worth interrupting.

"Do you believe in fate?" This earns him a scoff, and he looks at Riley for further explanation. The quarterback soon notices that Zane's waiting for an actual answer, so he gives him one.

"Nope," he announces flatly, causing Zane to frown, "never have. Never will."

The smaller boy wonders why that could be. "How come?"

It's getting darker by the minute, but neither minds. They've done this before, at least two or three times previously. It's like a tradition for them, but somehow this evening is different.

Riley runs his hands through his newly-cut hair and exhales. "It's just an excuse for fools to wait for things to happen, instead of making them happen themselves."

Zane doesn't expect this. "Oh?"

The Greek teenager examines his lover curiously. "Why? Do you?"

His boyfriend gives a brief nod. "Kind of, sort of. Yeah, but it's nothing. Just a random question." He shrugged the whole discussion off, convincing the oblivious jock that the inquiry hadn't mattered to him at all, when in actuality it sort of did. Only a bit, though. Despite popular belief, Zane wasn't one to obsess over the fact that his counterpart didn't believe in something that he, himself, had thought brought them together. All that was important now, was that they were together, and this time nobody could (easily) change that.

Riley pecked him on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." They turned to bid farewell to the now almost invisible sun.

Perhaps one day he'd get him to believe.


	54. Milestones

**A/N: I apologize profusely for my lack of updates as well as my two months+ absence. I won't get into explanations of either, but let's just say my break from writing (I could never give up reading) fan fiction wasn't voluntary. I think I'm going to end this at chapter 60, if you guys aren't interested in it anymore, but who knows what the future will hold! I hope you guys enjoy. I haven't written Ziley in ages, let alone seen them, but I think my portrayal of them is the same - absurdly out of character. Anyways, I'm sorry for the hold up. You are all so amazing.**

**

* * *

**

_Milestones_

Riley Stavros is not good at singing. He hasn't ever in his life thought otherwise, and probably never will. His voice is too uncharacterized… it's not anything out of the ordinary that would make people want to listen to it. He doesn't need that specific skill though when he's mastered the art of yelling anyways. Yet, when Zane pulls him onstage during an impromptu karaoke session in the gymnasium of Degrassi, he finds himself unable to protest or complain about going up.

It's roughly a week and 1 day until Christmas, and yet the school is already celebrating. Their holidays start tomorrow so it's the last day of school until January 4th. They might as well start the holiday spirit right now.

The room is overly decorated with glitter, sloppy (and hardly effortful) snowflakes hanging from every wall. The floor is covered with a special mat so the precious floorboards wouldn't get scratched by the legs of tables chairs. The lights are as dim as possible and everyone is doing anything but paying attention to what's happening. Most of the girls are talking amongst themselves, and most of the boys are in a crowd looking over at them, too nervous to ask any of them for a dance. A small minority of couples are sitting together at the tables near the entrance, barely doing any talking and just holding hands. It appears that two people are arguing, but that's just Drew and Fiona. They're always fighting, it seemed.

As Zane leads the bigger boy to the direction of the scaffold, Riley finally latches on to what his boyfriend's going at when they arrive at the stairs leading up to it.

"Zane!" he finally says, wide-eyed, "I can't…I can't…I…what are you…"

Degrassi's star kicker laughs adorably, and puts his hand against his chest. "You can, Ri, just give it a chance."

"I _have_ done karaoke before, Zane!" Lie. He's always avoided situations that included it. (For example, Peter's birthday.) "It's not my thing!"

"C'mon," Zane pleads, although still smiling, "You'll have a blast. It doesn't matter if you're good or not."

"Easy for you to say, you've probably won awards for it or something!"

Another laugh. "For your information, I haven't. In fact I have a horrible singing voice, but I still enjoy it. It's really fun, Ri, just relax! No one's worrying about your vocal skills."

Riley remains sceptical, one glance towards the audience (who still aren't paying that much attention to them) reinforcing his worries. "But I can't relax! I'm the captain of the football team, and if Owen or Drew or KC see me acting like a fool and decided to, I don't know, _video tape it or something _and spread it around school I'll be a laughing stock! Then the teams from the other schools will see it and they won't take me seriously on the field! Do you really think I deserve to be-"

Riley's frantic blabber prompts Zane to once again put his arms on the Greek teen's shoulders and rub gently to ease him like he did before Riley's fight with Owen. "Nothing bad will happen, Riley, it's just karaoke!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because while you were busy fretting with your hair," Riley blushes, embarrassed at having to groom himself more than other boys, "I - and everybody else - were witnessing Holly J. do a rendition of 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'."

Riley's eyebrows shoot up. "Really? And how was she?"

"Not pleasant." Zane chuckles. "But she knew she wasn't a professional and still took a shot! Everyone loved her! She had fun, and that's all that matters, Riley. Having fun. Don't you ever feel like throwing your reputation out the window and doing things that make you feel like you couldn't care less about what people think about you?"

"I…yeah…I do."

"Then give into that feeling. Get lost in the moment. Just this once." Zane's hazel eyes meet his own. "For me?"

Wordless minutes follow, with Riley considering the possibilities and Zane quietly encouraging him to do what he's just told him of. After another few seconds of silence, Riley makes the decision.

"Alright," he says, breaking out into a full-fledged smile, "Just this once."

When everything's finally ready, and the two are holding the pair of microphones supplied with the machine, the pool of fellow students sitting and standing only now just give them their focus. It's silent throughout the whole room, and Riley convinces himself not to worry about what they might think. Instead he concentrates on how happy this is making Zane. He's finally surrendering to what he had been denying himself over the years: fun. (Although he's had it playing sports, nothing compares to the rush of nerves he's now experiencing.)

Then, when it comes to Riley's attention that he doesn't even know what song they're singing, he panics and looks to Zane for help.

"What are we even," is all he gets out before telling words appear on the screen that's to the right side of them.

His jaw almost falls open, but he controls his surprise. " 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'?" he asks in bewilderment before Zane grins smugly.

"It was the only duet," he gives for an explanation even though Riley knows it must not be true. Of course there would be more duets. Especially on a Christmas CD.

"I…" he's about to tell Zane he's suddenly feeling not good about this, but the opening of the song interjects him. It's a hum-my little tune that he remembers, but then again _who wouldn't know this song, _and he finds himself moving around a little. It could be counted as dancing, but it hardly looks like it. If anything it looks like he's squirming, and given the tenseness he's feeling, that would relate to the situation. Zane sees this and gives a small giggle before the time for them to sing begins.

"I really can't stay…"

Riley had known to have never believed Zane when he said he had a horrible singing voice. It was the opposite. He was great at it!

"But baby, it's cold outside…" Riley's voice is awkward and shaky because of nerves, and the fact that he really can't sing, but it's not really minded by the swarm of classmates who seem to be enjoying the rendition even though it's only just started. Riley loosens up. If they don't mind, he shouldn't either.

"I've got to go away…"

"But baby, it's cold outside…"

A few more seconds into the song and _damn_ Riley feels like he's in an episode of _Glee_. He knows that Kurt and his might-be boyfriend Blaine had sung this is a recent edition of the series (and he admits, he _might_ like the show) and doesn't think he can hold a candle to either of them but Zane as sure as hell can.

"This evening has been…so very nice…"

Their audience cheers and some even sway along. Riley's more than happy, he's swollen with delight, and now he's even performing, and not just standing awkwardly. He takes Zane's hand and delivers his second favourite line of the song (his first being "Gosh your lips look delicious…").

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

Zane actually blushes a bit but goes on, following Riley's lead by responding to his every action with his own. "My father will be pacing the floor…"

Within the next minute or, the two are so far into their enjoyment they forget it's all an act. They're playfully pushing each other away, gazing at each other as if they were singing the song to one another and not with them. They don't even have to look at the lyrics anymore.

And when they finally finish, with the song's title of course, they receive an applause that looks like a cross between an enthusiastic clap and very lazy standing ovation. It doesn't matter, it would still feel amazing even if they hadn't gotten any feedback at all.

Riley sets his mike down and exits the stage, Zane following behind him. They're out of breath, not having sung like that before, but are amazed at what they've pulled off.

As they go to get drinks, a countless amount of people come up to them and compliment their 'talent.'

"You two were phenomenal!" One girl says while the boy next to her agreed.

"Absolutely stars!" The girl to her right adds.

Adam, Drew's brother, even shakes their hands and congratulates them for "a really good show". It was only one song, but considering how many positive things they're hearing, they could make it a couple more.

"See?" Zane says afterwards, as they swing along to Harry Connick, Jr.'s cover of 'And I Love Her.' "What did I tell you? Nothing bad would happen."

Riley smiles. "Yes, and you were right. From now on, I won't let myself get carried away with what people think of me. From now on, I'll do whatever I please, even if people don't accept that."

Zane grins, proud.

"Do you know what the weirdest thing about tonight was?"

"What?"

"Singing in front of all those people was kind of scarier than coming out."

Zane laughs. "Well you should be glad you did one before the other instead of doing both."

"You mean singing to everyone that I'm gay?" Riley laughs as well. "_That _would've been something."

"Not really. That's how I came out."

Riley's eyebrows shoot up, nearly into his hairline. "Really?"

"No," Zane swats him on the arm playfully, "I can't believe you'd think that!"

"Hey, you're the one who said it."

As the song comes to a slow, Riley pecks Zane lovingly.

_Bright are the stars that shine; dark is the sky…I know this love of mine will never die. _


	55. You're All I Have

**A/N: **It's been awhile, hasn't it? My apologies; explanations will be offered later. I went angst-y with this one. Figured you were all tired of sap chapter after chapter and I was inspired by the song of the same name by Silverstein.

Anyways, I know this won't make up for the lack of updates, but I hope it makes me forgive at least a little bit. :') xo.

_You're all I Have  
_

You're not here. I'm here and you're there. How is that possible? We were either there or here; together, not apart. So why is now different? Why are you across the country and why am I stuck here without you?

Oh, right, I forgot. You've moved on to 'better things'.

Weren't we one of those before? We were I resolve indefinitely. I don't doubt that for a minute. We were amazing and flawless and in good hands before you abruptly decided that _this_ wasn't cutting it for you anymore. You were itching to do things other than stay here and be with me, and I couldn't accept that. Hell, I still can't accept that.  
You're there and I'm here. You're in Regina – a province between us – and I'm still here, in Toronto and without you.

I bet you don't even miss me.

Well I'm missing you – in fact, I'm most likely overcompensating for the lack of longing on your part. What the Hell is in Regina anyway? An acting academy? There's one here too you know! There are several, most of them within a two hour radius and you choose the single one in Regina?

"It's highly acclaimed," you'd explain if you were still here. "I know several people who have graduated there and ended up with careers on Broadway." Do I care about them like I care about you? No. So why can't you see how much this is tearing me apart?

I also don't care if I'm being selfish. If having you by my side means having you attend a second-rate theatre class at community college, then so be it! Too bad I lost my impetuous self when I lost myself in you; either wise that's exactly what you'd be doing right now. But we wouldn't care because we'd be together.

Or at least I thought so.

It is apparent now: you're living it up in Saskatchewan's capital, you're forgetting about me, and about us while you're learning how to be other people. I know because you're not returning my calls. Instead you're leaving brief, three-worded messages on my answering machine and texting only three-worded messages to my phone. Much to my utter heartbreak, they're not the three words I want to hear.

Even so, those three words I want to hear would mean nothing if they _were_said via lifeless devices.

"Miss you, Ri," is what's repeated to me every time I glance at my cell phone or review my voicemail. I highly doubt that you really do. You're not missing me for your own sake...You're 'missing' me for my own. And despite every part of me that's begging and pleading and convincing for me not to, I believe it every time.

"I miss you too, Zane," I say without fail. And unlike you, it's genuine. That's confirmed with the tears that are fighting at my eyes. I blink them away, breaking out of thought, and finally regaining my senses. That's right...I'm laying here in bed and the CD you bought for me is the audio to me falling apart. I should turn it off now before I can depress myself with more haunting thoughts of the past.

The song that's been playing on repeat on my stereo suddenly gets louder. I figure it's just a glitch because of the botched speakers, but the lyrics composing the chorus make me think twice of shutting the thing off.

_Don't pretend you're not the one who's wrong  
You're keeping me sane when I'm feeling alone  
I wield my heart and my flesh and bones_

_Don't leave me to die by myself  
I can't live without you_

And it's then, in this moment that has me blurry-eyed, ears wide open, tangled in bedsheets we were once entwined in, that I realize that you, Zane, are all I have. But now that you're not here...Does that change at all? Not in the slightest bit...


	56. I Owe You One

**A/N: **Degrassi + Lights = love. Hope you enjoy. :)

_I Owe You One_

It was 6 P.M in Vancouver, British Columbia, and despite being out of place, Zane was enjoying every minute spent in the west coast of Canada.

The reason why he was there was for an audition as a back-up dancer in a new music video that was set on being filmed. Zane had heard about it through one of his dance instructors and it flattered him to no end that he'd be considered good enough to possibly be in a music video. So he went, and it'd been approximately three days since he'd arrived and his audition had gone beautifully. He had gone in, gave the casting his best performance possible, and had in turn heard some good things.

They said he was definitely an option and they would be calling after all auditions to tell him if he was in or not.

That had been yesterday.

Now he was sitting on a bench located in the Queen Elizabeth Park, his feet tired from all the walking he had had done so far. He had been up since dawn sightseeing, and it was only noon and his legs were already cramped, as an addition of all the dancing he'd been doing prior to his arrival. One would say that he should've taken a cab or rented a car, but he opted to walk.

The day was warm and he welcomed the exercise. As he stretched his sore muscles, his cell phone started ringing.

Fishing the device out of his jeans' pocket, he pressed the talk button and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

A mixture of loud noises could be heard in the background (what seemed to be of a crowd and music playing) and he had to strain to hear who was on the other line.

"Hey!" he heard an excited voice shout, and immediately he knew it was Anya.

"Hi!" he returned, smiling, speaking up so she could hear him, "how's everything?"

"Everything's great!" the girl yelled back, and the sounds surrounding her increased.

Zane switched the phone from his left hand to his right, leaning forward a little. "That's good!" he said, "how's Riley?"

Degrassi's all-star kicker had left his boyfriend in the company of Anya, knowing he'd be lonely and she would be the perfect source to keep his mind off of Zane's being a few provinces away.

"Listen!" From his end of the line, Zane could tell that Anya was moving her cell phone. She wanted him to hear something and within a few minutes he was.

He could barely make it out, but he recognized Riley's voice at once. His lover was singing along to the song being played and apparently had no idea that Zane was on the phone.

"_What I mean is, all I need is_," he belted out, "_just a little emotion_!"

And Zane couldn't help but laugh. Riley at a Lights concert? It was unlikely, but cute. He sounded like he was enjoying himself and that made Zane all the more happy.

Anya was back on the line, declaring that she had to go because her battery was low and she could hardly hear him anymore. Zane said his goodbye and told her to tell Riley he loved and missed him.

"He loves and misses you too," she giggled, "_trust me_."

And very faintly, Zane could swear he had heard Riley shout: "I love you, Lights!"

Oh yes, he was most definitely going to tease him about this when he got home.


End file.
